You'll Be Safe Here
by xianora
Summary: He wakes up late at night looking for his lover that is long gone. Tears and shouting wouldn't ever make him feel better. Lying beside his grave was his way of saying goodbye. But what if it is the way he will be able to say hello again? DMHP.
1. Prologue: The Haunting Past

**Author's Note: **I edited this a bit. Sorry for my long absence. My goodness. I haven't updated for about 2 years. I'm SO sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters from the series. I also do not own most of the setting here as the story will be set in Hogwarts. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** This is a Rated M story so expect to have M scenes in the later chapters. This story has male/male pairing so if you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned. I always commit careless grammatical and spelling errors so you must forgive me for that. You can point it out in a review so I can have it corrected. The first few chapters are kind of cheesy, I guess. It was written 2 years ago and I think I have matured since then. So please bear with the cheesiness.

I will update whenever I'm free. I'll probably have more free time next year after I graduated from the university. So, I apologize for not being able to update frequently.

Now, read on.

xianora

**You'll Be Safe Here**

xianora

**Prologue – The Haunting Past**

* * *

_**"...I needed my freedom**_

_**That's what I thought**_

_**But I was a fool to believe.**_

_**My heart lied, while you cried**_

_**Rivers of tears**_

_**But I was to blind to see..."**_

* * *

_"Wait, Draco? Where the hell are you going? Voldemort's coming. The war's about to start. The Order's just arrived. You shouldn't leave—" Harry started, firmly holding the blonde's arm._

_"Let me go, Harry. All of Slytherin is already taking leave of Hogwarts. I need to go." Was all Draco said._

_"Fuck, Draco. You're not going to be a death eater. You're not going to leave. You promised me!" Harry said, still keeping a strong hold of Draco's arm._

_"And you thought that was true? You thought I could keep such promises? Harry, do you know who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! I'm supposed to be—" Draco all but shouted, trying but not succeeding on withdrawing his arm from the dark haired teen._

_"Don't you dare point out who or what you're supposed to be, Draco. You are not a death eater and you know it!" Harry hissed angrily._

_"Harry...I don't have a choice. I have to protect and be with my family." The blonde whispered, his eyes pleading with Harry to just let him go and get it over with._

_"Choice—you don't have a choice? Do you think I have, Draco? Ever since I was born everybody made the decisions for me. And just when I thought I was having a hold of my life—"_

_"You think I'm any different? I was destined to follow my father's footsteps. I was born to be a death eater." Draco replied hotly. "Do I need to spell it out to you again? I. DON'T. HAVE. A. CHOICE!"_

_"You have a choice, Draco! You—you're just too blind to see it." Harry said softly, finally letting Draco's arm go._

_"Oh really?" Draco said in a sarcastic voice. "And what are those choices, then? As far as I know, my choices are being a death eater or die with a gruesome death."_

_Harry looked at Draco for the longest time, trying to read the blonde through his eyes. He shook his head when all he saw was hopelessness. Draco really is serious with what he's going to do._

_"Draco...you can join us. We can help you. I...can help you..." Harry said in a small voice, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Draco's._

_"You can't save everyone Harry. Face it. This is reality." The blonde replied through clenched teeth, pulling his hand away from Harry. "I have to leave. My mother needs me." He added, turning around to leave the room, suddenly feeling the coldness of his hand now that Harry's hand is not in his._

_"What? You're going to leave just to face the thing you believe to be reality? You're going to leave everything we had... __**everything **__we had shared just so you can fulfill your destiny to be a bloody death eater? How can you be so—" Harry shouted, as Draco's retreating form stilled from what he had said._

_Draco turned his head to look at his lover and was astounded to see the amount of hurt he found lying in there._

_**Merlin... He truly... loves me...**_

_"Aren't you going to say something?" the raven haired teen asked while willing himself not to cry. Harry was clenching his fist so hard, he feels like the ring on his finger might just cut through his flesh._

_"Harry... You don't understand. What we had—what we had was just a dream. And those two persons who acted it out are the ones we wish we could be. They were never us, Harry...never us." Draco said in a voice beyond whisper._

_Harry looked at him disbelievingly as if willing Draco to say that this was all a cruel joke...that everything he just said were not true._

_But no such luck. Draco just looked at him straight in the eyes...never moving, never speaking._

_That was when the tears flowed forth from Harry's emerald orbs. "How could you say that? How could you consider what we shared __**just a bloody dream **__when everything felt so... __**real**__?...even to me?" Harry said, choking in his tears._

_Draco broke their eye contact and looked at the stone floor. "Well, you've got to wake up." He said, his tone harsh and cold. "Learn to live in reality where everything is not according to what we want or what we desire...where everything goes by how it's supposed to be."_

_The blonde once again turned to the direction of the door when Harry burst out, "Oh yeah? Then—" Draco faced Harry only to see him fumbling for something in his finger. "—why don't you get this fucking ring of yours? It's just a dream anyway. It's not real. There's no meaning behind it. No feeling behind it. And you know what? I'm so stupid to believe everything you said! You're such a good actor, __**Malfoy**__!" Draco flinched at Harry's use of his last name._

_"Harry—"_

_"Don't you 'Harry' me, you fucking bastard!" Harry shouted, stepping in front of Draco to jab his finger at his chest. "I suppose you're happy now, huh? You fooled the Boy-Who-Lived to believe all your lies! Here—here is your bleeding ring! I don't need it. Throw it, burn it, eat it—I don't care! Just..." Harry looked up at his face only to meet those gray eyes that he loved so much. "Just...go...Just go..."_

_Harry turned around to walk to the farthest corner of the room when he heard the door creak open._

_But right before the door closed, Harry's voice was heard once more, making Draco stop._

_"And Malfoy?" he said, and not really waiting for an answer, he continued, "I __**hate **__you." Harry finished before closing his eyes and falling down on his knees._

_Draco inhaled a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes and shut the door. His hand rested for a while on the smooth oak of the door as he thought to himself, __**I'm sorry, Harry...**__, and left without hearing the whispered statement of the room's occupant._

_**I love you Draco. **_

_x_

_"Harry! Run!" the cloaked figure shouted as more of his colleagues came to the clearing in hopes of catching the Boy-Who-Lived._

_"Draco? Is that you?" Harry asked, looking at the masked face of the death eater in front of him._

_"Harry, love." Draco's frantic voice came. "You've got to go. The Dark Lord is in his chambers. The others are already coming and they mean to hurt you to make you an easy prey for the Dark Lord. Please go. I can handle them."_

_"But—"_

_"Just go!"_

_"Draco—"_

_"Go!"_

_"I have always thought you would turn out to be a traitor." Lucius Malfoy voice said as he eyed the scene before him._

_"No! Draco—"_

_"Fuck, Harry. Just go!" Draco shouted, blocking his Father's path to save Harry some more time._

_And Harry left, running for all he was worth. __**Please...please keep Draco safe...**_

_"You...betrayed me for someone like, Potter?" Lucius said, his voice silky. He looked at his son's eyes that are visible from the slits of the mask. He smirked as he saw fear in those orbs that were so like his. "You do know the consequences for your actions, right, Draco?"_

_Draco stayed silent, bowing his head and waiting for his death with just one thought in his mind, __**Please keep Harry safe...**_

_"Areteus Sange Detruire!" Lucius shouted, smirking as his spell hit the intended target._

_Draco fell to his knees and gave a pained cry as he felt pain beyond imagination. This was much, much painful than the cruciatus. Trust his father to know a spell that makes you suffer until you die._

_"I was always so proud of you." Lucius drawled out, stepping over his son's writhing form. "I do hope you are now regretting consorting yourself with someone so low, Draco..." and with that he left Draco to his death._

_Draco's lip was already bleeding from where he has bitten it. And all that was heard from him every now and then was just a small whimper. He's slowly leaving in the most excruciating and painful way._

_"Malfoy!" a feminine voice shouted. "What's happened to you and why are you wearing death eater robes? Why—where's Harry? Wha—"_

_Draco's breathing is labored and his voice came out raspy and hoarse. "Shut up...Granger."_

_"Shit...Malfoy, your skin is opening up! You're bleeding and—"_

_"You...can't do any...thing," he gasped. "No counter…curse. I'm...going to die...cause I...I betrayed the...death eaters...I betrayed my family."_

_"You're a-? I don't believe it. I thought you—"_

_"Shh..." Malfoy said, urgency now in his voice. "Please...just...give this...give this to Harry...and...ow fuck...and say that...I...I'm sorry...and that...say that...love...love him...God, just...just let me die...now...'tis pain...painful..." Draco managed to say amidst his laboured breathing and slowly escaping life force._

_"No, Malfoy! I'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey. She'll know what to do." Hermione insisted, tucking her wand in her sleeve._

_"No!...please...just do what I said...give this to him..." and Draco handed a small silver ring. The ring that he gave Harry that one night...and the ring Harry threw at his face just the day before. "Please...promise me..."_

_"Yes...I'll do it. I promise."_

_"And... don't let him die...or I'll..." Draco stopped and clutched his chest, his breathing more faster now._

_"Gods...Oh God, Malfoy. Harry will kill me for this—" Draco went still. "Malfoy? Malfoy?"_

x

_Not far away, a raven haired teen cried out as he summoned his magic. His desire to protect Draco and everyone else he had come to love overwhelming him that he can hardly breathe. Was this what his mother felt like before she died protecting her beloved son? __**This is the power Albus told me. I just have to let it go and it will be all over. I just have to win this and live and be with Draco. **__ His thoughts consisted of just one name as he treaded the final walk to the final battle with Voldemort._

_**Draco...**_

_X_

_"I want you to have this Harry."_

_Draco fished out a silver ring from his pocket and reached out for Harry's left hand. Harry's eyes widened at Draco's actions but later softened as he met his silver gray ones._

_After slipping the ring on Harry's ring finger, Draco held Harry close and kissed his forehead. Harry basked in the touch and rested his head on Draco's chest, closing his eyes._

_**"I'll always be here, Harry. Always. I promise..."**_

X

"Draco!"

Harry sat up on the bed, cold sweat adorning his forehead as he let his dream reach into the recesses of his soul. He looked around to see himself alone in his bed. He buried his face in his hands and with the memories branded in his soul forever...he cried.

* * *

_**"...Everything we've been through before**_

_**Now it means so much more**_

_**I tried to run from your side**_

_**But each place I hide**_

_**It only reminds me of you**_

_**When I turn out all the lights**_

_**Even the night**_

_**Only reminds me of you..."**_

* * *

Please review. No flames and thank you!

xianora


	2. A Reminder of Hope

**Disclaimer: **HP is not mine, as well as the song lyrics. I just borrow them for my own pleasure.

**You'll Be Safe Here**

xianora

**Chapter One – A Reminder of Hope

* * *

**

"**...I held you for so long**

**And the promises you made**

**Keep me hanging on**

**Don't know why**

**I've got to know**

**Is this love enough to show it?**

**Let it go..."

* * *

**

_"Draco!"_

_Harry sat up on the bed, cold sweat adorning his forehead as he let his dream reach into the recesses of his soul. He looked around to see himself alone in his bed. He buried his face in his hands and with the memories branded in his soul forever...he cried._

Harry took in a shaky breath as he raked his hand through his hair. Opening his eyes, he again looked beside him only to be met with the cold emptiness of his bed.

He needs to find Draco.

"Draco?" he called out softly, panic slowly gripping his heart.

He freed himself from the tangle of sheets on his bed and slowly stood up. Holding the edge of his bedside table so he can stand upright, he looked around and squinted in the darkness to find the blonde.

"Draco?" _He can't be gone...He can't..._

_**/"I'll always be here, Harry. Always. I promise..."/**_

"Draco? Where are you? Answer me please." He called out almost desperately, tears starting to come again.

Harry opened the door of his bedroom and proceeded to walk along the dark halls. "Draco?" he called out, his lips already trembling.

"Harry?" a voice not faraway said.

"Draco? That you?" Harry said, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"No...Harry, it's Hermione. What're you—"

"You've got to help me find Draco. I woke up and he wasn't there beside me and—" Harry started, making wild hand gestures showing his panicked state. Tear stains shined on his face as a beam of moonlight found the pair in the hall.

"Hush, Harry. You don't know what you're saying. Draco—"

"Come on, Hermione. Maybe he's just in the kitchen, or in the library or in the liv—" the dark-haired teen whispered frantically as he proceeded to drag his friend with him.

Hermione forced Harry to stop and made him face her. "Harry...you can't go looking for Draco. He's not here. He's gone. He's not coming back."

"No! You're lying! He's just—we—I need to find him. Go back to sleep then if you don't want to come." Harry said determinedly, trying to get Hermione to let go of him.

"No, Harry listen—"

"I won't listen to you! He's here! And I need to find him! He—he—he's not gone... He said he'll always be here, Hermione! He promised me! He can't be gone! Let go of me!" Harry yelled, renewed tears coming to his eyes as he desperately tried to free himself from Hermione's grasp.

"I know you miss him, Harry...But you can't go on like this. Don't do this to yourself please..." Hermione said in a hushed voice as she pulled a protesting Harry in a comforting embrace. "Draco's dead...and he's not coming back."

"NO! Don't you dare tell me he's not coming back! Just—just last week we talked and—and we had a fight because...and—and I have to say sorry, Hermione. I told him I hate him... Please, let me go. I need to find him." He pleaded to his best friend, flailing his arms so she would let him go.

"Harry...Harry, please stop...Please..." Hermione said, shaking her head as she tightened her grip of Harry's arms to prevent him from hurting himself. "Draco's dead...please, just..."

And Harry broke down in Hermione's arms. "NO!NO!...no, no, no, no...He's not gone...no..." and his voice cracked at the unfairness of it all. "He promised me..." he added, his voice barely heard.

And they just stood there with Harry leaning into his friend's embrace, trying very hard to not believe every word that permeated Hermione's lips.

_No...he can't be gone..._

Just as Hermione closed the door of his bedroom, Harry sat up and leaned back on the headboard. He pulled up and hugged his knees as he buried his face in them, fiercely urging himself to not cry.

But he was failing miserably.

He let a strangled sob escape his lips just as he hugged himself tighter.

He can't sleep. He _doesn't_ want to sleep. He doesn't want to sleep for the simple fact that just barely closing his eyes would show him Draco's face, smiling and looking at him in that affectionate way the was uniquely his. He doesn't want to sleep because even in his dreams, Draco would be there. He doesn't want to sleep because no one would be there when he woke up crying again... Draco would not be there.

He lifted his face to have it rest on the headboard and look at something on his bedside table. Something important...something beautiful...something that once held a precious promise.

That promise is gone now. For the person who made it was gone...gone forever.

But it was still there..._just_there. Moonlight almost made it ethereal to look at. It is almost...magical. Magical...like what they had once shared.

He threw it at him, acting as if he really didn't care what will happen to it or to _him_. He threw it as if it was of no importance...as if it hasn't any meaning.

And he did care...but it was too late to let him know that now, he mused to himself, looking back at the precious ornament winking under the moonlight.

It's funny how such a simple thing could remind him of so many things, memories...emotions. Some, almost forgotten...but some, attached to his very heart and being forever. But it seems so sad that such a small thing could remind him of a very soul that is long gone and is never going to return.

Harry continued to look at the ring that was resting innocently on his bedside table. It was made of silver with a small spiraling design right at the middle of the ornament with each delicate line carefully adorned with small emeralds.

He smiled sadly at the irony of it all.

_"Thanks, Draco. I mean...for the ring." The brunette said, placing both arms around Draco's waist. "It has Slytherin colors." He added as an after thought._

_"Well...it reminds me so much of your eyes." Draco answered, nuzzling Harry's hair._

_Harry smiled in spite of himself and shyly said, "Thanks."_

_They were silent for a while, just standing there, feeling each other's presence...listening to each other's silent breathing...swaying to the beat of their hearts..._

_"I hope I could find something that would always remind me of yours..." Harry whispered, breaking the silence._

_"Not that you would need reminding, Harry. I would always be here, why would you need something to remember my eyes? I know they're breath taking and everything-" Harry smacked Draco playfully on his chest._

Harry reached out and touched the ring, feeling the comforting coldness of the object. It was as if the ring had Draco's soul in it. Just touching it...it's like Harry feels Draco again. It's like he's always been there and he never left...never died.

He trembled.

_I want him back. Please...oh God, I just want him back._

xxxXxxx

The harsh wind blew the curtains of the open window in Harry's room. Instantly, he felt the chill of the morning winds reach him and he clutched his blankets tighter.

Funny how the blankets are supposed to warm him when the things themselves are so in need of warmth...

Harry blinked twice; trying to clear his vision as he slowly swam into consciousness. When he was conscious enough, he realized that his glasses fell off while he was sleeping as he was not wearing them right now. But no matter, he has no desire to look around.

He will just see nothing. So what's the point?

So, at that time of the day, one can observe Harry Potter looking blankly at the white ceiling of his room, not moving one inch from his position.

The room was old and was inhabited for so many years since the last of Blacks died. And yet, the ceiling was still blindingly white. So white, in fact, that it made Harry's eyes water and it made Harry remember one significant place. Because, you see, it was white too...

_Harry was struggling against Hermione's grip, crying for all he was worth. He was soaked in blood and sweat and the war has just ended. They were in the hospital wing of Hogwarts where most patients are being treated by various healers._

"_Please, Hermione! Let me go! I need to see him! We need to talk and—" Harry pleaded frantically, trying to pry Hermione's hands from his arms._

_Hermione shook her head, tears flowing freely from her eyes._

"_Hermione...don't you hear me? I said let me go! I can't let him—" he was cut short as Hermione slapped him hard._

"_Didn't you hear what I said to you earlier, Harry? I said he's dead! Draco's dead!" Hermione screamed, finally letting Harry go._

"_And you expect me to believe you." Harry whispered as the harsh truth of Hermione's words slowly seeped into him._

"_Yes...I'm so sorry, Harry."_

_That time, Harry felt himself lean unconsciously to the serene white walls. He slid slowly until he reached the floor then he buried his face in his hands and started to cry silently. "No...No, no, no, no...No...He has to be alive...I shouldn't have left him. I should have kept him safe." Harry said, his voice muffled by his hands and his tears._

"_Harry...I'm...He wanted to give this to you...He...I'm...so sorry..." the bushy-haired witch whispered._

Harry closed his eyes as he let the pain of the memory trap him again in its evil clutches. He waited for the tears to come.

He waited...and waited.

But they never came.

Maybe...just maybe...he was tired of crying.

xxxXxxx

Harry walked slowly and sat down on a couch in the living room, simply ignoring all the other occupants of the house.

The doors opened to reveal a tired looking Ginny enter the premises of the Black Manor. She looked at the pale figure in the room and her eyes saddened as she saw Harry's state.

The teen just looked straight ahead neither speaking nor giving any sign of emotion or life. It made him look like a porcelain doll—lifeless and fragile.

"Ginny! Glad you could visit." Hermione greeted in false cheerfulness as she walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron. Ginny walked closer to the entrance of the kitchen. "I've got breakfast prepared."

The redhead just nodded, eyes never leaving Harry. "Harry..."

"He's been—" Hermione struggled for an appropriate word, "—a mess. Especially in what happened last night. I—...lost Ron, too. And it's too painful. But, I just can't imagine what Harry and Malfoy had shared to make him...like this. It feels like I lost Harry the same time Malfoy died." Tears started to appear in the edges of Hermione's hazel eyes. She looked at Ginny imploringly, as if willing her to give her answers to questions and situations she couldn't understand.

Ginny stepped closer to Hermione and hugged her as both of them closed their eyes. "Don't worry, Hermione. He'll—"

"I'm scared, Ginny. I don't want to lose my best friend. And...he—he's slowly slipping away. I don't know what I can do or say to give him hope. I'm useless..." Hermione sobbed on Ginny's shoulders.

"Don't say that, Hermione. You're not useless. You've done everything for him. I just think...maybe it's up to him now. We can't do anything more."

Just as they finished their talk, Harry stood up from the couch and walked towards them. Hermione wiped her tears with her hands and her hands with her apron. "Harry—"

"Is breakfast ready? I'm starving." Harry said monotonously.

Hermione and Ginny looked at him, startled. That was the most he said in days, except for when he was crying and calling for Draco. Ginny looked at Harry's eyes and she felt like she wanted to cry again. It was hopelessness...pure and utter hopelessness. Ginny wanted to cry for Harry. She really did. But crying at this point in time is worthless, she knew.

"Yes, of course. You can join Remus and Professor McGonagall and Snape inside." Hermione said, her voice small.

Harry then looked at Ginny as if just sensing her presence in the room. He nodded in her direction, not trusting himself to speak.

Ginny was in some sort of a morbid trance. Harry's eyes looked like broken glass—breathtakingly beautiful in a sad sort of way. At that moment, she felt like seeing Harry cry was better than seeing Harry losing all of his hope and life. But really...nothing can return any hope to Harry at all. Nothing...

Just as Harry is about to enter the kitchen to dine with the people mentioned by Hermione, Ginny stopped him with a touch on his arm. "Harry...it's better to cry, you know. It's better to pour it all out than keep it in. I hate to see you like this..."

Harry let out a dark chuckle. "Why should I? I have proven nights before that crying does nothing but nurture an empty feeling. And...do you think Draco will come back if I cry? Will I be able to change the past if I cry? No. It's better like this. At least I can make believe that there is still hope...that he's still with me..."

"Hope? You talk of hope when your eyes yell out that you already have none. Harry, please... Stop doing this to yourself. All of us lost someone—" Ginny started.

Harry bowed his head and took in a shaky breath. "You just won't understand, Ginny." And with that he walked into the kitchen and sat at the far corner of the table to eat silently.

The occupants of the room just looked at each other sadly, all of their thoughts the same: _They already lost Harry._

xxxXxxx

Harry loaded his plate with egg and sausages but didn't make any move to touch them. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to feel the beating of his heart...

_Fireflies lent their light to the two souls in that special evening._

_Everything was breath taking...everything was magical._

_Two souls...dancing...breathing...loving as one._

_Two souls merging into one being._

_Two souls dancing to the beating of their hearts...

* * *

_

"_**...Will I ever get to heaven with you**_

_**Will I ever breathe the air that you do**_

_**Will I ever touch the angels**_

_**Will we fly**_

_**Will I ever**_

_**Will I ever get to heaven with you..."

* * *

**_

Please review. Thanks. ^^

xianora


	3. Desires

**Author's Note: **So starting in this chapter, I removed all of the song lyrics. I might suggest a song to listen to if that's your thing—listening to songs while reading, I mean, to get the full experience.

Also, this chapter was edited by Watanabe Emi. Any remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

**Disclaimer: ** HP is not mine.

**You'll Be Safe Here**

_xianora_

**Chapter Two - Desires**

Harry looked outside his window. His room is just on the second floor as it's the closest room he could go to after he entered the godforsaken house when the war was declared over. If he would jump out, he could use a simple Cushioning Charm to break his fall.

His gaze then shifted to his door where he had placed a very powerful locking charm. If he was lucky, they won't go to his room and find him for a few hours since they knew he wanted to be left alone most of the time.

Turning from his position by the window, he walked towards his closet and opened it to start looking for his invisibility cloak. After retrieving it, he walked to his bedside table and picked up the silver ring resting there. He held it tight for quite some time before placing it inside his pocket. Then he took his wand and went back to the window.

He'd be back before dinner. Surely, they won't miss him.

With the cloak safely covering him, he carefully climbed onto the window ledge and jumped out of the house. He shivered slightly as the cold October wind attacked his lithe form, cursing as he thought his thick clothing did nothing to warm him at all. He hurriedly walked away from Grimmauld Place and found a dark alley where he turned on his heel and apparated.

Harry arrived a few meters away from Hogsmeade. Looking around him, he saw a few of the villagers were out in the streets. Good thing he brought his cloak with him so he could avoid any type of hero-worshipping.

He slowly started walking towards his destination inside the small forest beside the magical village, his heart thumping loudly as he trekked closer towards where the graves were. He had been there once before. But his first visit was very vague and he had barely looked at his surroundings then. Or maybe he just didn't want to register then that he was standing in front of his friends' graves.

In front of _his_ grave.

He stopped as he reached a small clearing that was littered with various beautiful stones with names engraved upon them. Harry's step faltered as tears once again threatened to make their presence known.

Closing his eyes, he mustered himself and took a deep breath. He then continued to walk forward after opening his grief-filled orbs. He cast his eyes around, searching for an achingly familiar name.

He looked at his left and saw Ron's grave. Although he did not remember everything he shared with the red-headed boy, Ron was still his friend—his best friend. Faint feelings of gratitude and affection came to him. It would be so nice to remember all of those things that Hermione told him about Ron. Some of his memories were returned little by little during his seventh year. However, the consequence of giving a person a year's worth of memory within a few hour during sleep was that, he still cannot remember most of it. All he remembered were the highlights…those memories or conversations that really stood out. The other memories remained blurry in his mind. But maybe it was a good thing, or he might have reverted to that person he was when he lost the fight to his worst memories.

It still hurt then, to know that it was his fault his supposed best friend died because of his recklessness. Dumbledore and Hermione took a great risk by giving him back some of his memories.

His train of thoughts was broken when the sound of a twig he broke by stepping on it echoed in the hollow silence. He looked around him as if lost; just beside him were the grave of some of his friends or people he barely knew.

Steeling himself, he walked on, still searching for the name that has always passed the inner contours of his mind every waking minute of his life.

A few more steps and he found it. There was no mistaking. It was his name written on that white stone. He knew it to be true. A voice in the back of his mind kept screaming this bitter truth to him as he continued to deny it to himself and to everyone, day in and day out.

He walked closer, his steps wretchedly slow as he approached the one thing he really didn't want to believe but wanted to see. Slowly kneeling in front of the stone, he traced the letters of the name he came to love, wishing to every deity out there to wake him of this weeks' worth of nightmares. Surely, none of this is true and he would wake up, back in his bed with Draco enclosing him in his loose yet possessive embrace? Surely, all of these are just the horrors that kept themselves locked in the deep recesses of his mind and all of them aren't real?

But he is truly an idiot to hope for these things because everything was tragically real. And all of this will remain to be…

Harry removed his cloak and placed it beside the grave and on the silvery material, he placed his wand. He cleared the other side of the grave from the dried leaves that have littered it, and slowly he lay down on his side, facing the small mound of earth where his Draco was buried.

He fumbled for something in his pocket and found the ring that he brought with him. It winked down at him, glinting from the small amount of sunlight that passed through the trees. It looked almost new as if Draco just gave it to him yesterday. And it was almost glowing but maybe that was just a trick of the light.

Draco once said that it was connected to their hearts and souls as if binding them in a silent and magical ceremony. He said it reflected what they feel, what they need and what they truly desire.

But that's lost now. Everything won't ever come back.

He laid the ring beside a clump of grass growing on the small mound of earth, almost as if presenting it to Draco.

"I brought it here because it felt right to do so. I'm sorry I threw this at you when we fought." He whispered as the traitorous tears he didn't want to come flowed freely from his eyes.

Why is he crying now when he desperately wanted to hold back? Why didn't they come when he wanted to ease himself of the pain?

"I'm with you now, Draco. I'm with you." He managed to say as sobs ate up his voice.

He just stayed there, lying beside his dead soul mate and crying at the unfairness of it all.

He wasn't supposed to die. If someone was to die, it should be him—Harry. Harry was supposed to die, not Draco. He prepared for his death ever since he heard the Prophecy. Why didn't he die? He wanted to shout his anger to the world, but somehow, wasn't able to. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel.

Suddenly, peace overwhelmed him inside as he looked at the ring once again. Harry slowly wiped the tears from his face and took a shuddering breath to calm himself.

Exhaustion was pulling him into the darkness. He was tired, very, very tired as he didn't get enough sleep for days. He looked up at his lover's name engraved on the stone and smile poignantly at it. "I'm so sorry I told you that I hated you."

Then, the claws of blissful peace were upon him and he allowed himself to close his eyes and breathe steadily. In a matter of moments, he was half-asleep, feeling very safe in the presence of the person he truly loved and ached for. He held the ring in his fingers as he let his mind close right after he muttered, "I wish I could change everything I did."

And the ring truly knew this deepest desire in Harry's broken heart as his figure started to get blurry as it slowly disappeared from view.

xxxXxxx

"Hermione, Harry's not answering his door. And there's a powerful locking charm on it. I can't open it," Ginny said as she entered the kitchen and started to help Hermione in preparing dinner.

"Maybe he's asleep. Just let him be. I'll bring dinner to him later," Hermione answered her friend not knowing that this time they have truly lost Harry to the past.

xxxXxxx

"Harry! Wake up! First day of classes! Come on!" Seamus shouted from across his bed as Dean walked towards Harry's bed to prod him awake. "We need to get our schedules…Who bets that our first class for the day is Potions?"


	4. It's the Start

**Author's Note**: Special thanks to Marilee, who celebrated her birthday recently, and to Watanabe Emi, who edited this for me. Any remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

**Disclaimer: **HP is not mine.

**You'll Be Safe Here**

_xianora_

**Chapter Three – It's the Start**

Harry suddenly sat up and looked around, and then he frowned at the feeling in his chest. It was like he has just woken up from a very bizarre—and very real—dream. Depression was barely fading away and he didn't know why. Maybe he just had a nightmare. And he feels just plain weird.

It was as if he wasn't supposed to be here but a bit grateful that things could be changed. It was as if he's supposed to be remembering something important…something precious…

He looked around him, watching as Seamus dressed in his school robes and Neville dragged himself from his bed. The last thing he remembers from his dream or whatever the weird memory in his mind was, was that he was laying on a patch of grass…beside something—beside someone…

And then…

"Harry, Neville's going to the showers already. Hurry up so we can get to breakfast," Seamus said, his back facing Harry as he busied himself with his book bag. "I don't want to be late in our first class, especially if it's Potions."

"Why? Is there a problem with Potions being the first subject?" Harry inquired.

Dean picked up Harry's glasses and handed it over to him. "Well, yeah…I almost forgot you don't remember anything. We always take Potions with Slytherin _every single year_. Although, some were not too bad last year… Hope they continue their much nicer behaviour this year, though," Dean explained.

Neville continued. "The real bad thing about Potions is that Professor Snape is teaching it. And, you've got to watch out Harry. He really, really hates you." He chuckled and added, "And you seem to have mutual feelings for him."

"Right." Harry said quietly. It really is hard not remembering anything about the past. He looked around once again, still trying to figure out the weird feeling inside his chest. Maybe it's because he's uncomfortable with these people whom he just met last night though they claim to have known Harry for almost seven years already. Or maybe there is just something that isn't right here.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked, having caught the frown on Harry's face.

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "No, nothing. It's—I just have this feeling that I'm supposed to be remembering something…important…Never mind," he said dismissively.

The boys looked at each other worriedly while Harry had his back turned to collect his toiletries from the small cabinet beside his bed. There were so many things Harry lost when his memory was erased and all three of them couldn't really decide if having his memory of his years at Hogwarts removed was a good thing or not.

"Will you tell me more about things around here later at breakfast?" he asked his roommates shyly. "That is, if it's fine with you…I mean…"

"Sure, mate! Now go and have a shower so we can go to breakfast," Seamus said, smiling at the raven-haired teen.

"Okay."

xxxXxxx

"Good morning, Harry!" greeted Hermione as she gave Harry a hug. Harry returned her hug reluctantly, not really knowing how to respond to the affectionate gestures of a friend he doesn't remember.

"Good morning," he replied after Hermione released him. Hermione smiled at him sadly. As she looked at him, she continued to convince herself that what Dumbledore did was for Harry's own good. She didn't want him haunted by what happened last June. She didn't want to see him beating himself up for something he didn't have any control of. She didn't want to see him want to die.

'_Yes, it's better this way,'_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'll join you in the Great Hall. I'll have to go to Professor McGonagall first—Head Girl duties."

Harry and the others nodded and watched as Hermione departed for their Head's office.

"Harry." Ginny gave the raven-haired boy a small wave and a happy smile as she descended the last steps of the stairs of the Girl's dorms.

"Hullo, uhh…Ginny…?" Harry greeted, smacking himself mentally in the head for not remembering the names of his housemates well.

"Yeah," she just said. "Let's go. Breakfast just started in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded tightly, uncomfortable with the presence of so many people around him.

Ginny took the lead and walked towards the portrait hole, thinking. She supposed dealing with this kind of situation was better than any alternative. At least Harry is fine and quite happy, if uncomfortable. Ginny didn't want Harry to hate himself or think that she and many others hate him because her brother and so many people died in a surprise attack last school year. It was hard and she didn't know if they could all move on and not hate Harry. But she definitely doesn't hate him. Why should she? It was out of his control.

She kept thinking of all of this but she couldn't keep the littlest bit of resentment she felt for the older boy. And she hates herself for it.

xxxXxxx

_Draco,_

_Our last talk hasn't gone very well as I expected it to be. I will give you another chance. You will obey me and do as I say. You shall take the mark after you graduate and that is final. I won't hear any of your complaints and I won't have you contradict me. You will serve the Dark Lord. Your mother has concurred with my decision._

_L.M._

The letter Draco was holding in his hand immediately burst into flames as soon as he finished reading it. He clenched his fists right after he threw the burning parchment out of his window.

He thought his father was clever…or maybe Draco was accidentally using some language unknown to man that's why his father doesn't understand a plain and simple "No."

As a child, he learned that Malfoys never bow down to anyone and he'll be damned if he'll bow down to that half-blood lunatic. He won't be forced to serve the Dark Lord. He's got his own mind, thank you very much!

His father knows this little tidbit of Voldemort being a half-blood. And still, he continued to serve the madman.

'_Malfoys give their loyalty to the one with the most power.'_

Loyalty. More like fear in the way he sees it. But he doesn't see any way out. Unless, of course, he goes running to Dumbledore for help and turn in his father, which is a perfect idea. But, he doesn't want to be one of his goodie-goodie minions even if…

His eyes softened as he remembered his promise to Harry then closed his eyes as he felt the emotions that overwhelmed him ever since what happened last June. Yes, he would do this…if not for him, then for Harry.

Well, he was planning to do so anyway right after he came back to school and that means right now.

After breakfast that is.

Right now, he needs to prepare for the day ahead. He suddenly stopped when he remembered that he would see Harry today. What would he do…How would he feel when he finally sees Harry? The Harry that doesn't remember him or anything that happened in their sixth year…What would he say when he talks to him? No, _if… if_ he talks to him. He placed a hand on his desk to steady himself as the pain of the loss of something so precious between him and Harry returned to him full force.

His hold on his hand hardened as he determinedly pushed those feelings away. He would see his Harry. That ought to be enough for him…Right?

Draco cursed as he felt the traitorous tears fall from his eyes.

xxxXxxx

Hermione met them at the doors leading to the Great Hall. The Gryffindors walked straight to their table as they entered the Great Hall. All eyes turned to their direction as they walked along with the hushed whispers, all talking about the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry lowered his gaze to the floor as he followed his dorm mates to their seats. Was it really this hard being the so-called Boy-Who-Lived? He really didn't want people staring at him in that…disturbing sort of way—some were of pity and some were of fright. He looked up slightly to scan the Hall. Harry didn't know anyone, of course, seeing as he doesn't have any memory of knowing them.

As he was about to sit with the other Gryffindors, his eyes caught sight of silvery orbs that were looking at him intensely, making him shiver unconsciously. Harry looked directly at the owner of those eyes and found that he was sitting at the Slytherin table. He took in the person's appearance: blonde hair, pale complexion, and gray eyes, although it's more like silver at this moment due to the intensity they hold.

And…this person looks hauntingly familiar.

Harry continued to stand where he was standing, ignoring the curious looks given to him by Hermione and the others. Cocking his head, as if to ask the person why he was looking at him, he saw the underlying emotion in those beautiful orbs.

There was sadness…and there was longing. There was the pain of loss and the hope of finding it again. Harry's heart skipped and clenched as he almost felt all these feelings come to hold him from where he was standing. He couldn't understand what was happening, or maybe he didn't need to. Because his own feelings were overwhelming him in the most painful sort of way.

He wanted to touch, to feel…he wanted to cry and smile, all at the same time.

Hermione looked at Harry, sad and worried. She knew he doesn't remember anything about Draco but maybe the bond that they have formed last year was enough to break through to Harry.

She wished it was…she wished it wasn't.

She wanted to cry for her best friend and what he lost because all of them agreed that there was no other choice. She knew erasing his memory is not fair for Harry because there are so many precious things that will be lost from him but they didn't know what else to do then. If they didn't, they won't be able to save Harry from himself.

"Harry?" she said cautiously, trying to catch the dark-haired boy's attention.

Harry started and looked at Hermione as if realizing for the first time that she was there. He swallowed thickly, pushing away the weird emotions swirling violently in his chest. And it was there again, the feeling that he's supposed to remember something. There was this niggling feeling that this happened already and couldn't be possibly happening again. But there was this happiness inside him because he saw Draco again, alive and well.

He blinked and looked back at the blonde Slytherin, who now bowed his head to look at his breakfast. Draco…his name is Draco?

How in the world did he know that?

"Harry, come on. Sit down and eat breakfast." Hermione spoke, breaking his thoughts yet again.

"Hermione…" Harry stepped closer to his friend and asked while discreetly pointing at the direction of the blonde, "Is…is his name Draco?"

Hermione's eyes widened at what he asked. "How—how did you—?"

"I don't know…It just—sort of came to me," Harry explained, furrowing his brows as he tried to contemplate what was happening to him. He shook his head slightly and looked at Hermione and smiled. "I guess I'm just starving. Let's eat breakfast."

"Okay," Hermione replied as she caught Ginny's inquiring eyes.

"What is it?" Neville asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I think Harry remembers something. He knows Draco's name." Hermione loaded her plate with pancakes and started eating.

"I don't know if that's good or not. But at least he remembers him. Draco was devastated when he heard the news about Harry," Ginny whispered back before biting into her toast. "I guess that tells something about them. We shouldn't have doubted them Hermione. They do love each other," she finished, smiling to the older girl eating beside her.

Hermione craned her neck to look behind them and saw a pair of gray eyes looking sadly at her best friend before finally standing up and leaving the Hall. "Yes, they do."

xxxXxxx

"Pansy." Draco sat down beside the other Slytherin after calling her attention.

Pansy looked at him curiously, lowering her fork so that she can focus her attention to her friend. "What is it?"

"A letter from Father," he answered tightly while loading his plate with his breakfast, his hands trembling as he was doing so.

Pansy tucked her hair behind one ear and continued eating. Giving Draco's trembling hand a side-glance, she asked again, "When?"

"After graduation…might be earlier if I don't obey," said Draco in a low voice. He watched his classmates apprehensively as they took their seats in the Slytherin table. Draco suddenly cursed as he dropped his fork when the trembling became too much.

"Pull yourself together!" Pansy hissed. "I know you're nervous about this and about seeing Potter again. Control yourself, for goodness' sake. Not everyone knows you're so against the cause because you're involved with him. And I don't want to see your corpse dangling in the Common Room when they find out," Pansy started viciously cutting up her scrambled eggs. "You know they are already asking questions about why you are always with him. Some thinks it's power play, a way to get the Drak Lord's favour. But most Slytherins aren't stupid, Draco.

"It's not only because of him that I defied Father. You know that." Draco glared at the girl before picking up his fork to resume eating. But before he could poke at his sausages, the door to the Great Hall opened again. He looked up and his breath caught.

There was Harry. His Harry.

He couldn't help but stop what he was about to do; place his fork on his plate and just stare. It has been a long time since he saw him. His chest constricted as he willed his body to stay sitting at the Slytherin table and not run towards the boy and embrace and kiss him for all he was worth.

But he couldn't do that, could he? Harry doesn't remember him. Harry doesn't know him.

He was about to look down and just continue eating when the raven-haired boy looked at him. Just him and no one else. His eyes widened just a fraction when he saw a spark of recognition in those green eyes that he adored so much. It saddened him and made him happy all at the same time. It gave him hope that maybe Harry remembers about the two of them. Maybe…just maybe, he remembers what they shared…what they had—what they _have._

Draco watched as Harry cocked his head as if to ask a silent question. He clenched his fists. No, Harry didn't recognize him. What did he expect, anyway? But Draco continued to look on, giving out all his longing and hurt in hopes of letting Harry know that it was him. It's Draco.

'_Harry, it's me…'_

Granger talked to Harry and they broke eye contact. He immediately looked back at his plate, not really seeing anything as he stared at its contents. He couldn't do it. He couldn't last this year if all he could do is look at Harry. Draco needed him—desperately.

When the blonde looked up again, it was too see Harry sitting with his back to him, eating his breakfast quietly.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He couldn't stay here or he might break down. He couldn't stay here or he might just snap and run to Harry and make him remember everything. The very thing Dumbledore didn't want to happen in fear of Harry destroying himself. So, with a final gaze at Harry, he stood up and left the Hall.

"Draco! Where the hell are you going?" Pansy hissed at the blonde's back. She looked at Blaise and just gave him a nod, signalling him that she needed to talk to him later that day. After receiving a tight-lipped nod from Blaise, she stood up from where she was sitting and followed Draco out of the Hall.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

xianora


	5. Interlude

**You'll Be Safe Here**

_xianora_

**Chapter Four – Interlude**

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking. Although pondering about what happened last summer was really pointless, he just couldn't stop but ask himself if he did the right thing. Many people were affected by the decision that he made and he really couldn't afford to make any mistakes anymore.

The old wizard stood up and retrieved his pensieve from the closet and sat back down on his chair before placing the stone basin on his massive table. He prodded it lightly with his wand, muttering some things to himself.

What he did was for Harry's own good and for the wizarding world's as well. Surely, they understand that he has to do this lest they lose Harry completely. Albus tapped the basin, lifting up some of the memories from the peculiar mass held inside and watched as the scenes of what happened unfolded before his eyes.

"_How is he doing?" Albus asked the Healer quietly as he willed himself not to wince when the repeated screams from the closed room near them permeated his ears._

"_As you can hear…not good. He is getting less and less sleep, that is if he really sleeps at all." Healer Chaise replied, shaking her head. "Every time he closes his eyes, he has nightmares. He mutters repeatedly that he's sorry and that he couldn't do it. He screams in his sleep and yells to the whole world that he wants to die already."_

_Albus closed his eyes as he listened to what Healer Chaise was saying. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he opened his eyes and looked in the direction of Harry's door. "And when he's awake? Can you talk to him? Maybe we could bring him to a therapist?"_

"_I doubt it. Headmaster, Mr. Potter is slowly going insane. He can't go to sleep without having a horrible nightmare and when he's awake…there isn't much difference. His eyes are always glazed over as if visiting a distant memory, then he would scream and scream that he'll kill them all—his friends and everyone. Headmaster, every time I try to talk to him during his lucid moments, he would plead with me to just poison him and let him die." The Healer said, her brows furrowing with worry._

_Dumbledore let out a weary sigh as he began to think of the best possible course of action._

"_We're losing him, Headmaster. Therapy won't save him now. I don't think anything can save him now." Chaise looked down at the floor, very sad and worried about what was happening and what she and every Healer couldn't do._

"_I think we can," Dumbledore said after long minutes of silence._

"_W-what?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts._

"_We can erase his memories or ward them. All six years of his memories in Hogwarts. Just keep them somewhere in his mind. All that we need is for him not to remember them, not totally erase all of them," Albus said, grim determination in his voice. He looked straight into the Healer's eyes. "I believe a little tweak to the spell will do the trick. Or a Potion. I will have Severus research it as he is the expert in Potions and mind magic. Just six years of his memory removed is enough."_

"_But—but…Headmaster! That's illegal! We can't tamper with the memories of our patients without their consent!" the Healer protested._

"_Then I shall go to the Ministry and get permission for his case. This is the only way we can save Harry. As you said, there's nothing more we can do. This is the last option," Dumbledore insisted._

_Brown eyes closed tiredly as the Healer just nodded in agreement to the Headmaster's decision. This was their last chance. And they couldn't lose Harry Potter, not when the war was so close._

_The old wizard muttered to himself while looking at Harry Potter's closed room where soft whimpering can be heard. "I'm sorry, my dear boy. This is for your own good. I hope you'll understand and forgive me when the time comes."_

_xxxXxxx_

"_The school year is now drawing to a close." Albus' voice rang through the Great Hall where the students are assembled for the Feast before leaving Hogwarts for the summer vacation the next day. "I have a few announcements to make…concerning Mr. Potter."_

_Hushed voices filled the Hall when Harry's name was mentioned. The battle that had wracked the castle this month had been terrible. Many had died while defending Hogwarts and many had been so wounded that they weren't sure if they would be able to come back to school next year. The only good thing that had happened during the vicious and bloody battle was that, Voldemort was weakened terribly by an unexpected and unknown blow of raw magic from Harry Potter._

_Hermione looked at the Headmaster with anxious eyes. Surely, Harry was fine…_

_Dumbledore swept his gaze across the Hall and it landed for a few moments on Hermione as he took in her worried expression and then on Draco, who was looking determinedly at Albus, never letting himself show any expression._

_Albus bowed his head for a moment; the tension and pain from the boy was palpable. The blond visited him every other day to ask about Harry even though the only answers he got were vague things about the said boy's condition. He asked him many times if would be able to see Harry even for a short period of time—just see him and nothing more. Hermione, on the other hand, kept pestering him about visiting Harry in the hospital. She already lost Ron and wanted to make sure that her other best friend would survive. But Albus never budged. No one could see Harry in his current condition. They wouldn't be able to take it. Especially when they knew that they, like Albus (__**especially**__ Albus), were helpless and wouldn't know what to do to save their friend._

_He looked up again, his expression grim. "I will not lie to you. Mr. Potter's condition after the attack here at Hogwarts is not good. I cannot describe to you what horrors are possibly haunting him right now, making him unable to talk or recognize anyone. During his lucid moments, he has tried countless methods to kill himself to prevent his nightmares from coming to him._

"_There is nothing the Healers can do for him and therapy won't help in the least. The only option the Healers and I have left is removing his memory—all six years of his memories here in Hogwarts," Albus said and with a grave face, he continued, "He won't be able to recognize any of you when he comes back next year. I say all this to ask for a little cooperation from you. It would be wise to never pressure him after his return. I cannot say that everything is under control but I can say that we are doing the best we can for Mr. Potter and the whole of the wizarding world."_

_The Headmaster looked around the Hall again and smiled sadly. "Go on, students, and eat your breakfast so you may go and be on your way home." Then he left the Hall to head to his chambers._

_Both Draco and Hermione stood up to follow the older wizard. They looked at each other guardedly and nodded before walking out of the Hall to talk to Professor Dumbledore._

"_Did you know they would have to resort to this?" Draco asked Hermione quietly as they threaded through the corridors of Hogwarts._

"_No, but if there is no other way…," the bushy-haired witch bowed her head helplessly. "If there's no other way, then maybe removing his memories of us will be the best choice to save him. It's not as if we could do anything. But I do hope to Merlin, Dumbledore doesn't have to do this."_

_The blond didn't respond._

_When they reached the stone gargoyle, they saw the Headmaster calming Professors McGonagall and Snape._

"_Don't try to reason with us, Albus. We know you want to do it because you want Potter to really be a weapon of war…not understanding who he really is and what he has to do… Was this your plan from the very start?" accused a very angry Potions Master._

"_Do calm down, Severus," Minerva said then turned to talk to Dumbledore. "Albus, do you think it's wise to do this? We can't—"_

_Albus cut in McGonagall's question. "Minerva, there is no other way. Every able Healer in St. Mungo's tended to and studied Mr. Potter's case and they came up with nothing. They couldn't do anything for him. And the only way we can save him is to remove his memories of everything related to what happened to Hogwarts—all the deaths and encounters he—"_

_Snape snorted. "And then you would push him back to Hogwarts come September when he doesn't remember anything about his fated life here? You're not thinking straight here, Albus. You—"_

"_Enough. There is no other way. If you have any better suggestions to salvage the situation and Harry's memories and sanity, then tell me," Albus paused, looking at the dark-haired man who scowled when he couldn't give a response. "See, Severus? I was left with no other choice."_

_Both Snape and Minerva couldn't find anything to say so they just gravely nodded and started to leave. Snape looked at Draco, his eyes remorseful. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy." _

_Albus then faced the two students waiting for his attention._ "_Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, we can talk in my office. If you would come with me," Professor Dumbledore gestured to the stone Gargoyle before muttering the password._

"_Professor—,"_

"_When we are in my office, Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said looking back at the two teens. Hermione was wringing her hands, seemingly frantic to say what was on her mind, while Draco was silent, his head bowed down as if in deep thought._

_The three of them reached the door to his office and he let them in, conjuring two comfortable chairs for Draco and Hermione to sit on. Dumbledore then went around his table and faced the two, not bothering to sit himself. "Please sit down; I believe you have many things to discuss with me."_

"_Professor, are you absolutely sure this is the only way? We could find a cure—a potion or a spell. I'll help with the research. Please, you can't…" the bushy-haired girl pleaded with the Headmaster, her tears near to falling._

"_Researching and making a cure will take a long time. We don't have much time as it is. We would have done it but I want people, especially those important to Harry, to know first before we proceed." He paused, giving them both a meaningful look. "Erasing the last six years of his memory will only do so much. His memories will not be lost from him forever. I know it will come back, though not fully. His connection to Voldemort will still be there and I'm still worried that the visions he gets from Tom will trigger him to remember those horrible memories that we want gone," the old wizard explained, his eyes full of regret and uncertainty._

"_But Professor—"_

"_Do it." Draco suddenly cut in, his eyes not meeting anyone's in the room. "Do it. Save him…I—save him."_

"_Mr. Malfoy, I know it will be infinitely hard for you—for what you have shared this year. But please, I ask for your help in this." Dumbledore said. "It is not forever that we can keep Harry's memories from him. Just don't let him remember for a short time."_

_The blond closed his eyes, not answering Dumbledore's request._

_**Don't let him remember…**_

"_I ask the same of you, Ms. Granger." Albus' eyes were grave as he looked at his students. "This will only be temporary. When the school year starts, I will have to give him the antidote in small portions. I'm afraid he may never remember everything we closed off in his mind; I'm not really sure how this potion will work with him. But his memories must come back __**slowly**__. I only did this so we may rid him of most of the poison the recent events left in his mind, heart and soul. He needs to remain pure of heart and soul to be able to win this war."_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "Headmaster, how can you do that to Harry? You—you're saying he may never have his full memories returned?"_

"_I don't know, Hermione. It can be possible. But what I am doing is necessary for the war. I must think of the future, my dear. It truly breaks my heart that I have to do this to Harry but this is the lesser of the two evils. It is better to have him forget most of his memory, especially the ones that can harm him the most than have him insane and ready to kill himself every other turn," The Headmaster carded his fingers and laid them on his desk, looking apologetically at the two people closest to Harry._

"_The potion that we are going to use is strong. And it's not much of erasing his memory. It's more like warding them, pushing them somewhere in his mind where they will be locked and never be dwelled upon in his sleep," the Headmaster said. "Your presence around Harry might not trigger any memories from coming forth but it is better if he isn't given a reason to. His return of memories should be controlled to avoid hurting his mind again. Surely, you understand?" Albus looked at Draco and Hermione almost beseechingly, wanting to know that he made the right decision by Harry._

"_But how about Voldemort? You said his connection with Harry might make him remember." Draco reasoned._

"_I'm still not sure. Everything is still not sure."_

"_Draco, you can't possibly agree to this. To let him forget everything. To look at him and to know that he will never—"_

_Opening his eyes, Draco looked at the Headmaster with grave determination. "I'll try, Headmaster… I only wish you wouldn't ask so much from me."_

"_I know. I'm sorry, my boy."_

_Hermione had her mouth open. She couldn't believe Draco would consent to this. The Gryffindor girl was about to speak to him when Draco spoke quietly, making them strain to hear what he said._

"_I can still speak to him, can I?" the blond requested, his face a cold mask of indifference._

"_Of course. And everything can return to normal again—the way it has been for you and Harry when you started seeing each other. Just—not for a while. All I'm asking is for you to wait."_

_Draco gave the old wizard a nod._

"_Draco—"_

"_Granger!...Hermione, just—just let him be saved. If him being able to live the last few months before Voldemort's attack peacefully means that I've got pretend that I don't love him the way I do…then, so be it. You don't have to question my control. It's only for a few months anyway, right, Headmaster?"_

_Albus gave the blonde a grim nod._

_The bushy-haired girl looked at the carpet. "But you know you can't go a day with just looking at him and acting like a friend, Draco. I know what you are to each other—how important you are to each other. You think your avoiding this bond between you two would really help?"_

"_I don't know, Hermione. Let's just see."_

_xxxXxxx_

_Draco stepped inside the blindingly white room carefully, not wanting to wake the occupant of the room. Albus followed closely, closing the door quietly once both of them were inside Harry's room._

_Harry lay in the small white bed, peacefully sleeping and oblivious to the gray eyes looking at him, portraying overwhelming sadness and a small sliver of hope._

_**Maybe everything will be alright after the war. Maybe, if we both live, we can be together again…halves of the same soul.**_

_The Slytherin walked forward and reached out to brush away Harry's bangs from his forehead, revealing his famous scar. Draco's jaw clenched at the sight of it._

_It was all Voldemort's fault this was happening. And when the lunatic dies, he hoped to God that that monster would rot in hell._

_Pushing those thought to the back of his mind, he kneeled at Harry's bedside and just looked at the raven-haired boy. He then leaned down to whisper at his ear, "I'll try, Harry. But I don't think I can really do it. And if I can't…well, just sod Dumbledore for ever suggesting that. But if it will save you, I'll try hard. Just—I have to try really hard not to break when you look at me."_

_After having said that, he looked at Harry's face again, fervently wishing to see those beautiful green eyes, then gently kissed his forehead, lingering there for a few precious moments. Looking at the boy one last time, he stood up, gave a nod to Dumbledore and walked out of the room._

There was a knock on his door and Dumbledore quickly waved his wand to return his Pensieve in the closet before answering the person outside. "Come in."

Draco rushed in, his mask broken and very near hysterics. "I can't do it. I'm sorry. I can't."

Albus nodded at his student and smiled at him. "I understand, Mr. Malfoy. I did not forbid you to talk to him. You just have to keep certain details to yourself."

"No. You don't understand. I want to kiss him—hold him. I can't. I'll—I'll just transfer to another school or—or…Even if I talk to him, he won't remember me anyway! What's the use?" Draco exclaimed, walking right up to the Headmaster's desk, pounding his fists on the hard wood.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. I will start Harry on the antidotes at the end of the week. It will be a slow process as he will first have recollections from his first year when you still have this animosity for each other. I just need a little more time," Albus explained. "I still believe that this ward will one day be broken. And I need to enlist your and Ms. Grangers help. This slow process of returning his memory may rid Harry most of the guilt and anguish he experienced last June but I may never be sure."The Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling.

"But what will I do?" Draco said, his face buried in his hands.

"Easy, Draco. All you need to do is make him fall in love again with you." Draco looked up at this, confused. "You are two halves on one soul, like you said to me sometime in the middle of your sixth year. You can do something."

Draco's face broke into a smile upon hearing this. Giving the Headmaster a nod, he turned and began to walk out of the office.

"Only…" The Slytherin looked back at Professor Dumbledore's smiling face. "…don't tell him anything of the past. Let it happen naturally, and with the aid of the antidotes, and everything will be alright."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you." And Draco left.


	6. With You

**Disclaimer:** HP is not mine.

**You'll Be Safe Here**

_xianora_

**Chapter Five – With You**

"_But what will I do?" Draco said, his face buried in his hands._

"_Easy, Draco. All you need to do is make him fall in love again with you," Draco looked up at this, confused. "You are two halves of one soul, like you said to me sometime in the middle of your sixth year. You can do something, I'm sure."_

_Draco's face broke into a smile upon hearing this. Giving the Headmaster a nod, he turned and began to walk out of the office._

"_Only…," The Slytherin looked back at Professor Dumbledore's smiling face. "…don't tell him anything of the past. Let it happen naturally and everything will be alright."_

"_Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you," and Draco left._

xxxXxxx

After her conversation with Ginny and Neville, Hermione was left to ponder her morning meeting with McGonagall and, later, Dumbledore. She was to bring Harry every week to the hospital wing for his memory antidote. Maybe, Professor Dumbledore is confident that that ward will hold most of the horrible memories and emotions left by the bloody battle last school year.

She just has to go with the flow and follow what the Headmaster says is best. Anyway, Harry's memories will come back. At least Dumbledore was able to save what little sanity Harry has left.

xxxXxxx

"_Good morning, Professor," Hermione greeted once Professor McGonagall let her enter her office, along with the Head Boy, Ernie McMillan._

"_Good morning," Professor McGonagall greeted back, smiling once her students stood before her table. "So, Head duties," the woman then started explaining all the duties of the Head: the patrols, control over the other prefects, house points and detentions and other things._

_All of these, Hermione absorbed fully. It really isn't too different from being a Prefect. Just some added privileges here, more control and responsibilities there. Ernie, standing beside her, has the same determined expression as she has on her face._

"_That will be all. You may now go to the Great Hall. Good luck and congratulations on having the positions. I'll expect the both of you to do your job well," McGonagall said, thus, ending their meeting._

"_Thank you, Professor," Hermione and Ernie said in unison before turning around to exit the office._

"_Ms. Granger, if you would stay, please," the Transfiguration Professor said as she started for the door Ernie just exited. "The Headmaster would like to speak to you here in my office. He will be here in a while."_

_As if on cue, a knock was heard from the door. "Enter," McGonagall said. "Good morning, Albus."_

"_Good morning, Professor," Hermione said._

"_Ah, Minerva. Ms. Granger, good morning to you, too."_

_Professor McGonagall gave them both a nod before exiting her own office to have breakfast and give them some privacy._

_Professor Dumbledore then faced Hermione. "I asked for you here to tell you that there are some modifications to what I said before the summer vacation about Harry. You are still not allowed to tell anything about Mr. Weasley or about the battle that caused him his sanity and, consequently, the locking of his memories. That is the job of the antidote. But everything about Harry's and Draco's soul bond is allowed." Albus said, intertwining his finger in front of him as he explained his thoughts to the bushy-haired girl with a bright smile on his face._

_Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, unable to fully comprehend what the Headmaster was saying._

"_All that I'm saying is let them be. Merlin knows Harry needs to remember those memories that he treasured and will always treasure if given a choice." Dumbledore paused as though deep in thought. "I just thought that, maybe, we should let him remember those things. I have effectively warded the worst of the memories of Ron's death and the battle, but, I know that he will still remember some of those. I'm not a fool as to believe that those memories will not come back to him. They will." He added, looking grimly at the top of his spectacles at Hermione._

"_So why would we let him remember Draco? Wouldn't that trigger the other memories, too?" Hermione asked._

"_Alas, that can possibly happen. But we have to take the risk. Many things have been taken from Harry ever since that fateful night. His parents, his childhood, his choices. And over the summer vacation, I have come to think that it would be terribly selfish of us to deprive him of this as well."_

_Hermione nodded, not knowing what reply to give. She suddenly perked up as she thought of something—or someone. "Have you told Draco, sir?"_

"_Oh, he will come to me. I will tell him then," a mysterious smile danced across the Headmaster's lips._

xxxXxxx

"Hurry up, Harry! You don't want to be late for Potions," Hermione warned, pulling insistently on Harry's robe sleeves.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What's the big deal with Potions, anyway?" Harry muttered as he moved to stand up.

"It's Snape, Harry. He's a git to Gryffindors and, well, to everyone actually, except his Slytherins. Although he has kind of mellowed out a bit after the—after sixth year and he—yeah, after sixth year…," Hermione trailed off, walking a few steps ahead of Harry.

Harry walked hurriedly, catching up on Hermione. "What about sixth year?"

"Nothing."

The raven haired teen just looked bewilderedly at her before shrugging. Let her keep her secrets, it won't harm him.

They walked in companionable silence all the way to the Potion's classroom in the dungeons, meeting up some of the other N.E.W.T. Potion students just outside of the room.

Harry's eyes lit up once he caught a glance of platinum blonde hair. "Hermione, it's—I want to ask you something about him…the blonde, Draco."

"What about him?" Hermione asked. _He's remembering. I know he is. And I still can't decide if it's a good thing or not, even after what Dumbledore said this morning._ She looked at Malfoy's direction and saw him looking at them—at her, then at Harry.

"Umm…you saw him looking at me, right? And—well—who is he?" Harry took a breath, "I mean, I know his name is Draco, although I really don't know how it came to me. But, _who is he_? The way he looks at me—like now, actually—it's unnerving. And…I don't know, I get this feeling that I'm forgetting something, see, and that I _should_ remember. And…and…It's just—"

Hermione placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in understanding. It must be confusing for Harry, all his memories warded to the very back of his mind. Waking up in a hospital practically having Muggle amnesia was probably awful. But it was their only hope. And, it was bad that his only memories are that of his cruel relatives. "Harry—"

"It's like I've woken up from a dream just to face another one. Suddenly I have magic and these…these feelings…these thoughts…everything! It's overwhelming me and—"

"In the classroom, now!" Snape barked to the 7th year students just before he strode confidently inside.

"We'll continue this talk later, Harry. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. Just—don't get worked up about these things and you'll be fine." Hermione said as she squeezed Harry's shoulder. "We should get in."

Harry nodded, mentally preparing himself for the very first class he will remember taking here in this school. He got in and went to find a seat with Hermione, finding two empty seats at the third row, where two other students are already seated—one brunet and one blond.

_Bloody hell._

The Head Girl ushered her friend to his seat before taking a sit herself. Harry squirmed in his seat, fully aware of the blonde's presence. If his luck isn't that rotten…

"Now," Snape faced his class and placed both hand on his desk. "You very well know that you are 7th year N.E.W.T. level students. I will not accept average potions. Everything you hand in must be excellent or I will personally kick you out of this classroom. Literally."

Harry's eyes widened. _Oh shit. So this is Potions._ He clenched his hands and took a deep breath to compose himself. All he needs to do was study and he will be fine.

"And since I know what kind of incompetent fools most of you are, I will allow you to work in partners until the end of the year." The Potions Master stood up straight and swept his gaze among his students. "You will be able to choose the partners you wish to work with. Since…I have learned not to force people in the company of those they are not comfortable with. I don't want any explosions this time…Or there will be hell to pay."

Harry raised his eyebrow, curious about what his professor was saying.

"Look for partners now and submit your names here on my desk."

Harry turned to look at Hermione to ask to her to be his partner, but Hermione was looking beyond him. She was looking at Draco who was sitting beside Harry. The raven-haired boy frowned then and looked behind him only to have Draco looking directly at him.

"Harry, I want you to be my partner," Draco said, or demanded really.

"Shouldn't I have a choice on who I want to be partnered with? I want Hermione as my partner," Harry answered scowling at the blond. _How dare he?_

"She has Finnegan as her partner, since his dear Thomas isn't here," The Slytherin reasoned out.

"What?" he said, turning to look at his supposed best friend.

"Sorry, Harry," The bushy-haired girl said, not quite meeting Harry's eyes.

"_Hermione!_" Harry hissed. "_Don't do this to me!_" Hermione ignored him.

"You will be making the Draught of the Living Dead. You have to work with this for a month and a half at most. Submit your names. Start!" Snape barked before waving his wand to display the initial instructions of the Potion.

Harry huffed and buried his face in his hands.

"Am I really that ugly that you wouldn't want me for your partner, Harry? I'm good at Potions. Surely, you would be thankful for that," Draco said, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"So you're implying that I'm awful at Potions?" Harry replied angrily.

"Well, ye—no. I—sorry, I just…I want you as my partner. I want to be your friend. Will you just let me? Why are you…uncomfortable, anyway? Did I do something—say something—wrong to you?" the blond inquired, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing. You just…kind of made me uncomfortable earlier at breakfast," The Gryffindor replied, retrieving a piece of parchment, quill and ink to write their names and submit it to Snape.

"I didn't do anything to you at breakfast."

Harry scowled. "You did. You were staring at me. Even before Potions started, you were staring, then, too. It's unnerving, you know, really creepy. It was like…," he trailed off.

"Like what?"

_Like you can see right through me…Like I know you…Like I should…_

"Nothing," Harry said, handing the parchment for Draco to pass. Draco looked at the parchment, reading both their names there. "You know my name?"

Harry blushed and stuttered. "I—uh…Well, Her—Hermione told me. Yeah. She—yeah…," He stood up, not looking Draco in the face, and marched towards the Potions cupboard to retrieve the ingredients written on the board.

Draco had one eyebrow raised as he turned his eyes to Hermione, quietly asking with just a look. Hermione shrugged, biting her lower lip. The blonde smirked in reply before starting to set-up their cauldron. His partner placed the ingredients on their work table later then retrieved his Potions text from his bag.

"So, to start, you could chop the caterpillars while I crush the hawthorn roots. We need to heat up the base liquid for ten minutes." Draco instructed as he pouring moon tears in their cauldron.

The Gryffindor nodded and went to work. Draco smiled.

After an hour, different aromas can be smelled around the room: the smell of rotten eggs, unwashed socks, and an assortment of flowers. But Draco wasn't minding any of them because he's struggling with keeping up his concentration as he was easily distracted by the simplest things Harry did. He always finds himself just staring at the other teen. If he doesn't get a grip of himself, they are going to fail the first phase of the potion and they will have to catch up by meeting up outside the class.

Although the prospect of having an extra meeting with Harry isn't all that bad.

_Damn it! Concentrate!_

"Draco!" Harry cried out before he took a firm grip of the blonde's wrist.

"What?"

"You were going to add the wrong ingredient. It's the rose _thorns_, not cut-up stem bits. Finch-Fletchley's cauldron exploded that way. Snape's just finished lashing out. Didn't you hear?" the Gryffindor asked his partner, his expression one of concern as he realized that his partner is distracted by something. "Are you alright? You look like something's bothering you."

"It's nothing. Thanks," Draco smiled weakly at Harry, the skin beneath Harry's hold burning but in a very good way.

Harry continued to look concernedly at Draco, his hand still on his partner's wrist. Draco, then, smirked and said, "Are you going to continue holding my wrist? I don't mind really, but we need to finish this potion."

Blushing to the tips of his ears, Harry let go and proceeded to do what he was supposed to do. _Stir! Yes, stir…_

Draco let out a chuckle before returning the wrong ingredients to their work table and proceeded to add the right ingredient this time. He waited for a few second to wait for their brew to turn the right shade of purple before levitating the cauldron away from the fire to allow it to cool before placing it in a stasis spell.

He let out a sigh then looked at his Gryffindor partner with a smile. "So, the first of the many complicated steps of the potion is done. I think we did well. Thanks for warning me about the wrong ingredient," Draco said.

"It was for the potion, you know. I wouldn't want for us to repeat everything just because of one ingredient. Honestly! How complicated can Potions be?" Harry grumbled, shaking his head and never once looking at the Slytherin.

"That's the beauty of it," Draco remarked.

"You do like Potions, don't you?" Harry asked, finally looking at the blonde's gray eyes.

"Yeah. I do love complicated things. Sometimes," The blonde answered, his smile never wavering.

Harry just stood there, frozen and blushing, unable to say anything in return. _It's a crime to be able to have a smile like that. It's killing me._

"Nice work, Draco, Potter. You may now go," Snape said, waking Harry from his staring.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco answered graciously, smirking at his godfather's raised eyebrow.

Blushing to the tips of his ears once again, Harry went and gathered his things before he said or did something stupid. He really didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the blond that he seems to be just that _tiny bit_attracted to.

_Just a little. He's still creepy._ Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and finally looked back at Draco. "I'll be seeing you. I'll go now." Then, he turned tail and exited the room.

Draco gathered his things quickly and followed Harry out of the room. "Hey!"

Harry stopped in his tracks and slowly faced the Slytherin as though afraid.

"What? I'm not going to eat you, you know. It's just—I know your next class is Herbology and…well, that's my next class so—do you mind if I walk with you?" Draco asked, hoping for nonchalance but knew that he failed terribly.

"N-no, not at all."

The blonde grinned and Harry swore that his face will never lose its red color. He looked down and waited for the other boy to go and stand beside him before starting to walk towards the direction of the doors that will lead them outside.

"So," Draco said, wanting to break the awkward silence, "How do you find Hogwarts? It must be hard starting over when you practically lived here the past several years."

"Yeah. It's kind of confusing. Everything is just a wonder. The only things I remember before they told me that I was supposed to go to Hogwarts were the memories of my childhood. So, it's not very pleasant," Harry started babbling, but then, he realized what he said last and stopped before saying, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You've told me these things before, actually," Draco confessed, before slamming his mouth shut and cursing his tongue for the words that slipped.

"I did?" Harry asked, surprised. "Were we friends before this all happened? Maybe that's why I remember your name. And it was like I remember your face vaguely. Were we close then? Because, honestly, your face was the most familiar one I've encountered ever since I woke up," The raven-haired boy blushed. "Sorry, I'm babbling again. But, are we—?"

"Well, not exactly. But—"

"Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Hermione running to catch up to them. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Hermione," Draco greeted.

"Hi, Draco. Harry, you didn't wait up for me," Hermione said, giving Harry a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just…," Harry trailed off, gesturing absently towards Draco and the greenhouses.

"It's fine. I was only joking. So, you two are getting along well?" At the two boys' nod, she continued, now directing the conversation to just Harry. "I thought you were going to throw a tantrum there. I'm sorry but—as Draco said, Seamus has no partner and…," she trailed off, not having any real explanation except Draco giving her looks and raised eyebrows, as though threatening her not to get Harry as her partner. It took All of Hermione's will power, then, not to give the blonde an amused smile.

"It's okay. Draco's a good partner anyway." Harry replied, giving the blonde a grin.

"I'm going to leave you two. Sorry for not making Harry wait for you, Hermione," Then, he proceeded to walk alone towards the greenhouses.

Harry just looked at Draco's back as he walked away from them before Hermione held his arm and pulled him towards the same direction. Harry, then, looked at Hermione. "Were we friends before I lost my memories?"

"What?" Hermione said, surprised with her friend's question.

"Were we friends? Draco and I? Because, he's the most familiar person I have ever met ever since I woke up and went here. I vaguely remember his face, like from a dream. It's like…I don't know. Were we close? Was he my best friend?"

"Harry, let's attend Herbology first, then, maybe you can find Draco during lunch break and ask him about it," Hermione said, giving her best friend a mysterious smile.

"But, Hermione!" Harry whined but Hermione shook her head, resolute in her decision that this talk about Harry and Draco's relationship before all this mess happened should be between them only.

"Just ask him. I'm not the one supposed to tell. Trust me." Harry relented, giving off a sigh.

Hermione led them to class, mere seconds before Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse herself.

_Maybe it wouldn't be bad letting Harry remember this, after all._Hermione smiled to herself.

* * *

Please review. Thanks!

xianora


	7. Recollections and Visions

**Disclaimer: **HP is not mine.

**Author's Note:** So, a new chapter after nearly two years! I am so sorry for the lateness. Here you all are! Read and review, guys!

Oh, and I also have to remind you that this fic was thought of and made years ago. It is not HBP or DH compliant. At all.

**You'll Be Safe Here**

_xianora_

**Chapter Six – Recollections and Visions**

* * *

"_Were we friends? Draco and I? Because, he's the most familiar person I have ever met ever since I woke up and went here. I vaguely remember his face, like from a dream. It's like…I don't know. Were we close? Was he my best friend?"_

"_Harry, let's attend Herbology first, then, maybe you can find Draco during lunch break and ask him about it," Hermione said, giving her best friend a mysterious smile._

"_But, Hermione!" Harry whined but Hermione shook her head, resolute in her decision that this talk about Harry and Draco's relationship before all this mess happened should be between them only. _

"_Just ask him. I'm not the one supposed to tell. Trust me." Harry relented, giving off a sigh._

_Hermione led them to class, mere seconds before Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse herself._

_**Maybe it wouldn't be bad letting Harry remember this, after all.**__ Hermione smiled to herself._

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of their Herbology class. Harry turned around to get a glimpse of the mysterious—_creepy—_blonde, but it seems as though the Slytherin already left.

"Looking for someone, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously while washing away the soil from her hands.

"No, nothing," Harry replied, turning to face Hermione and washed up before packing up his things and hoisting his bag over his shoulder. He was patiently waiting for Hermione to finish up her own cleaning and packing when Hermione spoke, "Harry, if you—_when_ you remember something, no matter how small, after you take the antidote, you will tell me, right?"

Green eyes looked at her intensely for a few moments before Harry answered, "Of course. Wouldn't know what to do if I don't have any idea about what I'm remembering about, won't I?" Harry gave her a lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled back then gestured for Harry to start walking. "So, are you looking for Draco earlier?"

Harry blushed.

x

The Great Hall was packed with students hungry for their lunches after the first grueling day of school. Everyone was talking and laughing as though the brief catching up done at the feast and this morning wasn't enough.

Hermione led Harry to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside Neville. The shy boy looked at them and gave them a smile before going back to eating his pie. Harry sat down and looked around the Great Hall. Draco was no where to be seen.

"Looking for someone Harry?" Ginny asked, unknowingly echoing Hermione's question, as she took her own seat in front of the green-eyed Gryffindor. She, herself, looked around the Hall, just in case Harry told her who he was looking for and she spotted the person.

"No one," Harry ducked his head as he answered and blindly took some of the Shepherd's pie in front of him.

"He's looking for Draco," Hermione piped up helpfully before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, his face perfectly imitating the color of the catsup Seamus was playing with.

"Someone has a crush on blondie!" Seamus and Dean sing-songed then cackled at Harry's look of mortification.

Harry scowled at his smiling and laughing housemates. "I _do not _have a crush on him. I just need to talk to him. That's all. He knows me, before all this. And…and he's familiar."

The smiles were replaced by frowns and looks of pity. They cannot begin to try to understand how confused Harry feels after all that has happened to him. Having no memory of what happened in the last six years of his life and then being pushed into said life and face people that he doesn't know…or remember, at least. It was a surprise he found someone familiar at all.

And it has got to be Draco, of all people, of course. This must be killing the Slytherin.

And the Fates must be laughing their arses off.

"We're sorry, Harry. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that, we're familiar with you and we do this all the time. We forgot that you don't, you know…" Seamus said.

"It's fine," Harry muttered. "And why would I fancy him, anyway? He's creepy and I'm not gay…Or am I?" he looked inquiringly at Hermione.

The bushy-haired girl paused from her eating, "You never labeled yourself. You might be bisexual for all I know, Harry."

_Bugger._

Their housemates snickered into their lunches and Harry decided to just eat his lunch quietly. There will be time to look for Draco later, when there are no nosey housemates around.

A flash of blond caught Harry's eye and he watched as Draco Malfoy carefully seated himself at the Slytherin Table. He was conversing about something with a dark-haired girl and he looked decidedly uncomfortable while the girl looked liked she was chastising her son.

Draco said something that seemed to shut the girl up before lifting his gaze. Harry's eyes widened when they made eye contact. The blonde smirked at the raven-haired Gryffindor, raising his eyebrow at the obvious fidgeting of the other boy.

Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Give him a wave or something. You're looking like an idiot."

Shaking his head disbelievingly at Hermione, he gave Draco a small wave. Honestly, can the girl get any bossier? It was endearing at most times, but this is not most times. The creepy—uh, mysterious—blonde is looking at them knowingly. Or rather, at him. It seems he knows what Harry is thinking.

"Oh, curse me for being so obvious," Harry muttered as he returned to his plate, finally deciding to break his gaze and start eating lunch.

"He often goes to the library, you know. The table near the end is yo—his usual spot," the Head Girl cleared her throat, her face flushing at her near slip up.

"You know, it's almost as if you two—you and Draco—are keeping something from me," Harry said, carefully cutting up a piece of Shepherd's pie. "And I want to know what it is."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Harry."

"You do know what I'm talking about. You two have been acting weird since this morning. I also noticed your near slip. You were supposed to say 'your usual spot', right? Mine and Draco's usual spot?" Harry prodded his friend. "You should come clean. I only lost my memories, not my common sense."

"I told you," Hermione replied, clearly wanting to avoid the topic. "It's not my place to tell you about Draco. You should just talk to him after lunch. You two have a free period, anyway."

"Fine."

X

Heart beating a mile a minute, Harry entered the library to look for Draco. The blonde was already gone when Harry turned to look for him when he finished his lunch. "I hope he's in here," he said silently to himself.

Upon reaching the last of the shelves in the library, he saw the person he was looking for. Draco's back was facing him, while the Slytherin seemed to be taking notes from a large tome, based on the light scratch of his quill as he wrote on his parchment. Harry took a few tentative steps closer to his Potion's partner, holding his breath.

Draco tensed when he felt movement from behind him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. Moving his head a fraction to get a glimpse of just who was stupid enough to sneak on the infamous Malfoy Heir, his eyes widened a bit when he saw messy black hair and green eyes. Harry stopped walking closer when he saw Malfoy move to look behind him.

"You look like I'm going to attack you. You can breathe now, Potter," Draco smirked as he turned on his seat to see Harry fully.

Harry bit his lip for a second then changed his expression to one of determination. Really, he should not be scared of the blonde. But, this boy is making him feel strange. Draco is messing his thoughts and his feelings. This was the most confused he felt since he woke up in the Hogwarts infirmary a month ago.

"Well, you looked like you were going to attack me. Have you any idea how scary you looked like just now with your eyes narrowed to slits?" Harry asked him, finally taking a few tentative steps forward until he was directly in front of Draco. The Slytherin motioned his hand, indicating for Harry to sit on the chair beside him.

When Harry took a seat, Draco returned to his note taking, waiting a few seconds before responding just so he can see Harry fidget at the corner of his eyes. "That is what you get when you sneak on someone, you know."

Harry scowled and was about to give an irritated retort when Draco spoke again. "Anyway, you wanted to talk." Harry gave a silent nod. "You should not know any details before the antidote is given to you. Dumbledore forbid us to tell you anything until after you remember some things."

The Gryffindor visibly deflated at that. "So, nothing then? I just wanted to know some things about you… or about us. I thought we were pretty close."

Draco's grip on his quill tightened. _ We were more than pretty close. We're practically bonded to each other. _He sighed and stopped writing, fully facing Harry again. "Well, then, good thing for you, I never really followed the old coot's orders."

Harry's face brightened with what he just said. "So, you can-?"

"Not everything. I still have to keep some things until you're ready to know them but I will answer some of your questions," Draco said. "Just don't be a brat when I don't decide to answer what you asked. Pouting won't help either." _But so help me Merlin, I will crumble when you look at me with your freakishly green eyes._

"Okay!" Harry gave him a smile.

Draco just looked at him for a long time, feeling his heart stop. It has been so, so long since he last saw that. And for the first time in months, Draco's face was graced with a smile.

X

Ginny scooted closer to Hermione when Harry left his seat in the Gryffindor table. "Aren't you worried that the ward won't hold on Harry's memories? I'm not saying that Harry spending time together with Draco is a bad thing but…Draco has such an impact on Harry and I'm scared that—I don't want to see Harry suffer that again."

The red-headed girl was among the first ones to see Harry lose it at the end of the battle last June. She was on her way to find her brothers and Harry when she heard his strangled cry. It was the most disturbing and sad cry she had ever heard and no amount of effort on her part can ever make her forget that. When she finally saw Harry, Hermione was with him trying to stop him from plunging his face in the blood pooling around Ron's body. His eyes were mad.

Ginny shuddered from her recollection as Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder. No, she does not want that to happen to Harry ever again. Never.

"Draco knows what he's doing. And the ward is strong. Professor Snape made that Potion so you have nothing to worry about," Hermione reassured her.

"But you're worried, too," Ginny pointed out to the Head Girl.

"Of course I am. But I trust Draco. He would never do anything to hurt Harry," Hermione said. "But what worries me more is Draco's position in the Slytherin House."

"What about it?" Ginny asked, glancing at the table in question.

"I think they are becoming restless. They know Draco is close to Harry but most of them thought it was just because he wanted to garner the favor of You-Know-Who. Become close to the enemy, or something. Some reckons the Malfoys are playing for both sides. So the family name won't fall to dirt if either side loses," Hermione's fists clenched. "I saw Draco talking to Parkinson. She looked worried."

"What do we do, then?"

"I don't know," the Head Girl expelled a breath. "We just have to look out for them and wish for the best."

X

"We were rivals? Then, why are you friendly with me now? Or is this just a prank?" Harry eyed Draco warily as he fired his questions at the blonde.

"Note the use of 'were'; that generally means in the past since it's past tense," Draco remarked.

Harry raised his eyebrow at that, looking eerily like Draco when someone is trying and failing to tell a joke. "Seriously, how did we become rivals, and then friends—that is, if we really are friends—if we're rivals since first year?"

"Well, you did not shake my hand when I offered my friendship," the blonde replied, his jaws tensing with the reminder of the hurt he felt when the Savior rejected him. His mother always said that his pride will destroy him.

Harry's eyes widened, his expression apologetic. He was about to utter an apology when Draco cut him off, "But that was probably my fault. I was a bit hostile with the way I offered my hand. Not to mention, I was incredibly rude to We—," Draco stopped himself, feigning a coughing fit before continuing, "—rude to Hermione."

The raven-haired Gryffindor cocked his head to the side, his eyes looking at Draco suspiciously. Both he and Hermione are having these weird slip-ups; about to say something and then stopping themselves by coughing or clearing their throats and saying something different to cover up their error. It makes Harry unbearably curious. What are they hiding?

He averted his gaze to the side. He'll probably recall most of it anyway, as the school year goes on with him drinking the antidote every few weeks for the memory potion he was given. Harry bit his lip. He so wanted to ask questions but he promised not to pressure Draco for information he's reluctant to give. He'll know more by the end of the week, anyway.

"Let's just pretend I did not hear about your slip up just now and continue," Harry said.

Draco gave him a smile. "Ever since then, we became rivals…at almost everything. We were always out to get each other into trouble and I was so angry when they had the rules bent just so you can be Seeker during our first year. First years aren't allowed brooms, much less a spot in the House Quidditch Team," a small, sad smile was playing at the corners of Draco's mouth as he reminisced his first year. "We faced off at the Quidditch Pitch during our second year. I was made Seeker, then, for Slytherin.

"I always thought that everyone kissed the ground you walked on. You always got your way, always wormed your way out of trouble," Draco looked at Harry exasperatedly before continuing, "You and your little friends are quite the rule breakers."

The Slytherin paused and looked as if bracing himself to continue. "But my impression of you changed around 6th year. At the start of the year, I was so angry at you for having my father imprisoned."

Harry let out a gasp, making Draco stop his story-telling and look at Harry in askance. "I'm sorry! Whatever happened, then…I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I figured he got what he deserved," Draco looked down and uncharacteristically worried his lower lip. "It was just that…I respected him. He is my father. Malfoys always treasured family."

"Why did he—why did he get what—Don't tell me…Is he one of those after me? Dumbledore said that there are people after me and-," Harry stopped thinking that he might have offended Draco by accusing his father.

Draco shook his head, not as a negative answer but as a signal that he cannot answer Harry's question.

"I understand," Harry said. "It's just so frustrating not knowing anything! That I still have to wait so I can have access to _some _of my memories… I know most of them are bad given what the Headmaster said about my previous condition," the Gryffindor shuddered at that. "But it's hard waking up with absolutely no sense of self one minute then looking at the mirror and seeing yourself as a seventeen-year-old when the last memory you remember was when you're still eleven years old."

Draco wanted to reach out and touch Harry's hand to comfort him, even just a little. But to be able to touch him again, he would not know how to control himself. Harry is in pain and he couldn't do anything. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault! It's me surely. These things always happen to me. My aunt and uncle always said-," Harry swallowed the irrational fear he felt burning in his throat. He's not there anymore. He's not coming back. "They always said that whenever something bad happens, that it's my fault because I am who I am. Is that…I mean, being who I am—Harry Potter. Is that true?"

"You said before that you don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds you. And it's the Dark Lord's fault, not yours. Whatever's happening now to you and to your friends, never, ever think that it's your fault. You always try to help and be brave—most of the time, idiotically so—because that is who you are. You should be proud of who you are, Harry, not scared or disgusted. Forget whatever those despicable maggots told you," Draco said in a rush, finally reaching out a hand to touch Harry's cheek.

The touch was electric. Harry's cheeks flushed as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Draco, however, immediately withdrew his hand when he felt Harry leaning into it. It was just too much.

Harry opened his eyes and was about to ask Draco what the problem was when Draco continued with his story.

"I remember telling you about family values, how important they are and how you will never learn them," Draco's voice was tight. He clenched his fist and avoided looking at Harry at all.

"Draco-."

"I was gearing myself up to fight with you while waiting for you to react to what I said but you cried. You cried and apologized again and again, and I realized then that I couldn't bear to see you that way," Draco finished. He stood up and began to collect his parchments and quills.

"Draco, wait-."

"I'll see you around, Harry."

"Wait. Draco, please," Harry pleaded, clutching the sleeve of Draco's robes as he stood to try and stop Draco from going.

"I said what I can. Now let go of me," Draco commanded, his voice gone cold.

Harry immediately let go of his sleeve as if shot with a Stinging Hex and just stood, rooted at the spot as Draco left the library in clipped and controlled steps. He didn't know what he's supposedly done to offend Draco. They were getting along fine until…

Was it because he leant into Draco's hand?

_...I realized then that I couldn't bear to see you that way._

"Damn it," Harry cursed under his breath, finally leaving the alcove at the back of the library. The Slytherin is doing it again. He was messing with Harry's mind again. Harry practically ran until he reached the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Nun—Ah, fuck!" He exclaimed as he clutched his scar.

Unbidden images went running through Harry's head along with voices…coversations. _Fuck, this hurts._

"_I want him Marked, Lucius."_

"_Yes. Certainly, My Lord."_

_Everything vanished and changed into a new vision..._

"_Just relax. I'm here. Relax. I'm sorry they're hurting you," he felt a kiss on his forehead as a blurry image of Draco came into view._

_Spinning._

"_I __**hate**__ you."_

_Falling._

"_Draco!"_

* * *

There! If I left any errors there, please inform me. I did not have my beta edit this. Also, please tell me what you think about my attempt at writing after two years of not practicing. So, review! Thanks!

xianora


	8. Problems

**Disclaimer: **HP is not mine.

**Author's Note:** Thanks a lot for the reviews. And any errors are mine as I do not have a beta so I edited it as much as I can. You see a mistake, just say it to me and I will edit it. :D

**You'll Be Safe Here**

_xianora_

**Chapter Seven - Problems**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Unbidden images went running through Harry's head along with voices…coversations. _Fuck, this hurts._

"_I want him Marked, Lucius."_

"_Yes. Certainly, My Lord."_

_Harry is falling._

"_Just relax. I'm here. Relax. I'm sorry they're hurting you," he felt a kiss on his forehead as a blurry image of Draco came into view._

_Spinning._

"_I __**hate**__ you."_

_Falling._

"_Draco!"_

* * *

_Draco,_

_Harry is in the Infirmary. Come at once._

_HG_

The note was crumpled in Draco's fist as he raced up the stairs towards the Infirmary. Really, you cannot leave Harry alone without him getting hurt or in trouble. His mind hurt thinking about what may have happened to Harry as he reached and burst through the Infirmary doors separating him from the wayward Gryffindor.

Hermione stood up from the chair she was sitting on beside where Harry lay. "Draco-."

"What happened?" the Slytherin asked as he stepped closer to the bed. He clenched his fist as he stopped himself from extending his hand to touch Harry's forehead—to just feel him really, to feel his reassuring warmth. But just seeing him breathe should be enough for him for now. _He's alive. He's okay. _ Draco said to himself, willing his heart to slow down.

"I was about to ask that to you. I saw him lying outside the portrait leading to the Gryffindor Tower a while ago. I don't know how long he's been there. I just finished my classes and I want to freshen up and get some reading done before dinner when I saw him. His face was very pale and his scar was really inflamed," Hermione explained, her fingers touching the now normal looking scar. "Madam Pomfrey had some salve for his scar, but he has yet to awaken."

The Head Girl finally looked at her Slytherin friend. "I'm scared, Draco. What if—what if he wakes up and it's back to—he's back to the way he was before the potion? What if the potion was not able to do its work? I can't—Oh, Merlin."

Draco remained silent; he did not know what to say. What if what Hermione is saying _does_ happen? He cannot bear to see Harry like that ever again. He started from his thoughts as they heard a moan coming from the slight boy on the bed.

"Harry," said Hermione as she sat beside Harry on the bed. "Can you hear me? Does anything hurt?"

"I think my brain hurts. What happened?" Harry asked in a whisper, seemingly not able to make his voice louder. His eyes were still shut in fear of the lights overhead.

"I found you outside the Tower. Your scar was inflamed and—Oh Merlin, you really scared me, Harry!" cried the Head Girl, burying her face in her hands. Harry finally cracked his eyes open to apologize to his best friend for worrying her when he caught sight of the blond at his bedside.

"What are you doing here? I thought—Are you angry with me? Did I push for too much information?" Harry was clenching his fists on the white sheets, worried that he might lose the connection that he has found with this boy whom he barely, if not at all, remembers. Draco was the only one he felt was familiar in this strange and forgotten world he woke up in. It was as if he woke up to find him and if he loses this connection, this magically familiar bond, he does not know what he will do. Draco seems to anchor him in ways his friends cannot. _Please, don't be angry._

"I'm not angry. I was just—uncomfortable. My apologies if you misinterpreted my tone and actions. However, I cannot explain what happened without revealing things that you should not yet know." Draco explained, giving a barely perceptible nod to Harry as he uttered his apology while still keeping his distance from the Gryffindor.

Harry was about to say something when they were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey. "First day of classes and you are already in my infirmary. Can you at least wait for a week before giving me a visit?" said the Medi-witch good-naturedly as she cast diagnostic spells on Harry.

"Potter cannot help it, Madam. He always had a knack for trouble," Draco answered for Harry with a smirk.

Harry gave the Slytherin an unconvincing scowl. "I resent that."

"We're going to talk about this later, Harry," muttered Hermione as the Medi-witch walked away holding Harry's chart.

"What about?"

"Your scar was really red. You must have seen something," said Hermione anxiously. "You never did get the hang of Occlumency."

"Occlu—what?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"The branch of magic dedicated to the mind, memories and its protection," answered Draco smoothly. "I have to go. I still have things to do. See you in class, Harry, Hermione." Then Draco turned on his heel and left before the two Gryffindors had a chance to say goodbye.

"He's avoiding me, or avoiding something." Harry sighed.

Madam Pomfrey reappeared on his bedside, holding a jar in one hand. "You are free to go as I do not see any reason to keep you here anymore. This is a salve you can use for your scar when it's hurting." The Medi-witch handed the jar. "Dinner is almost finished. I will instruct the house elves to bring you food in your dormitories. Off you go now."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Thank you," Harry said as he moved from the bed and out of the infirmary with Hermione walking beside him.

As they exited the Hospital Wing, Hermione walked alongside Harry and began to talk, "You should go straight to bed after eating."

"Yes, mother," muttered Harry under his breath, earning a cuff from Hermione.

"I heard that."

They walked in silence, climbing the changing staircases in relative peace except for a few greetings of the numerous portraits on the wall. Two floors below the Gryffindor dormitory entrance, Hermione waved her wand and cast a silencing bubble around them. "That should do. I would have waited until tomorrow to ask you but, I really have to know what you saw, Harry. In case it's something dangerous, I need to confirm it as soon as possible."

Harry expelled a huge sigh. _I cannot catch a break. First day of school and I feel like I want to sleep for the next ten years._ "I saw a man with red eyes and a face like a snake's. He was talking to a blonde man—Lucius was his name—and told him that the red-eyed man wanted him or someone to be marked. Lucius said yes."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Draco_.

"Is Lucius, by any chance, related to Draco?"

The Head Girl bit her lip then finally decided to answer, "Lucius is Draco's father." Her answer earned and _'oh' _from Harry, then she continued, "The red-eyed man you were saying a while ago is Voldemort. You must have remembered from some of our talks before we went back to school."

_Voldemort is a Dark Wizard, Harry. He was the one who killed your parents and many others who fought in the side of the Light. We have to defeat him when the time comes. _Dumbledore said to a blank-faced Harry who only just woke up after ingesting the Memory Potion.

The dark-haired teen gave a nod to his best friend and they were both silent again. They were nearly at the portrait and Hermione was about to cancel the silencing bubble when Harry said, "I also saw other things…or heard, more like."

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"I heard…myself saying '_I __**hate**__ you!'_ and shouting Draco's name. And I was falling through a hole and everyone was fighting; there were spells. Then that was the time everything went black."

Harry bit his lip. There is something horribly familiar in those things he saw after his vision of Voldemort. It's like…

Unbidden, tears trailed down Harry's cheeks, surprising both him and Hermione. It felt as if his heart was clenching painfully out of loss. _It hurts._

"Harry, are you okay? Does something still hurt? We can go back to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said in a rush, her hands reaching out to caress Harry's face and wipe the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Harry held back a sob threatening to come out. "It just hurts."

"Where?"

Harry clutches his chest in reply. "Here."

"Merlin, what should I do? Shall I call Madam Pomfrey? Harry, talk to me. How does it hurt?" Hermione was wringing her hands, unsure of what to do to help her best friend.

"No. No, I just—it doesn't hurt that way. Just feels like…I lost something."

X

_My son,_

_Why have you failed to reply to my previous letter? Surely, I have taught you well enough to give a polite response to a missive from your father? Or is this just another way to show how much of a disappointment you are? Your mother is inquiring about your health and whether you have settled in well for you last year at school. If you do not have the decency to answer this letter, at least give a small response to your mother._

_There is also the business about the Winter Holidays at the end of the year. You are required to come home as we have important business to attend at the home of an important friend. You will not be stubborn, Draco. You will come and receive the honor that we, Malfoys, deserve. You shall not disappoint and anger me with your continued refusals to finally step up and follow my footsteps in the family business. There will be no room for your stupid and childish whining._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Head of the Malfoy Family_

"Burn it," Draco hissed as he paced the length of his room. Blaise's countenance was tense and Theodore Nott was clenching the back of a desk chair hard enough to leave crescent-like indentations on the wood.

Pansy cast Incendio on the innocent piece of paper before she sat down on Draco's bed, her face the picture of anxiety. "You know what this means, right?"

"We're next," Theodore replied.

"You're going to continue to defy him, Draco?" Blaise asked, his jaws wound tight with continuing tension about their predicament.

"What the fuck do you think?" yelled Draco. "I don't follow orders, especially not from a half-blood lunatic like him! And I have…other reasons."

"We know," said Theodore as he closed his eyes in defeat. "But I will have to take it. If I don't, my father will likely sacrifice my younger brother."

The only girl in their group suddenly stood up. "Your father will do that?"

"Whatever he can do to please the Dark Lord, he'll do, believe me," Theodore sighed and bowed his head as though making a fast decision. "You should Obliviate me. They'll be able to see this when the time comes. I could endanger Pansy."

Pansy pursed her lips then spoke carefully, "You're right. If your father hears that the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy wants to have Draco Marked this winter holidays then he might get jealous and do the same. He might volunteer you to get more favor."

"This is so messed up," said Blaise. He stood up and joined Draco in pacing. "What about you?" he gestured towards Pansy, "Wouldn't your dad want you to be Marked as well?"

"He might. He's loyal to the Dark Lord but he also wants to keep my mother and me away from the Dark Lord. Father wants power and glory but he would not want us to suffer. Still, I am not sure," said Pansy.

Draco clenched his hands in frustration. "But what if he springs this topic up on you? We should erase your memories as well."

"No. Not for now, at least. I'm staying with you here in the castle during the break," Pansy replied, her tone brooking no argument.

After that was cleared up, the three looked at Blaise.

"Don't look at me. My family has been neutral for ages. Service to the Dark Lord is not about to start with me," the Italian boy said.

"So, who's going to do it?" Pansy asked their group, looking at the grim faces of her three companions before stopping at Blaise's worried one. "Blaise? You're awful good at Memory Charms."

"Sure."

Theodore faced Blaise and took a deep breath, readying himself for the unknown sensation of having his memories removed. Blaise raised his wand as he concentrated on the charm he's going to cast.

"Wait!" exclaimed Draco, gripping Blaise's wrist tightly. The blond faced Theodore and asked, "We're still…friends, right? Allies?"

"Of course. We just have to remove my knowledge of all the things you are planning and Pansy's real allegiances so they can't get anything from me. And I think it would be better to alter my memories instead of just removing them; less traceable and less obvious, that way," said Theodore to Blaise.

"Okay, then. Brace yourself. This might not be pleasant," said Blaise as he raised his wand again and started the incantation. "_Obliviate_."

X

"That's not a normal side effect is it, Professor? Or is the potion wearing off on its own?" Hermione asked the Potions Master as she squirmed anxiously in her seat in front of the table of her teacher.

"No, I don't believe the potion is wearing off. He was feeling it…disgusting as this may sound, in his heart and not in his mind. From my research, forceful removal of that potion causes pain in the mind as if tearing up pieces of memories to shreds." Snape stood from his chair and looked around his office, lost in thought. "This is different though I am not sure what it is. Or maybe it is just that he's heartbroken," he ended sarcastically.

Hermione stood from her chair as well, ready to leave. "Maybe that's it," she commented with a shrug. "Oh, and Professor, he need to learn Occlumency. As in, really learn it this time. We tampered with his mind enough. Having Voldemort manipulate it as well…I don't think that would work too well.

Snape just inclined his head then went back to his seat to continue his grading. "If he is willing to learn, they I suppose I can allot some of my time to teaching him." He raised his hand, already staving off what he knew to be a warning and a reminder. "I will be…less cruel in my methods this time. I already know my mistakes and I know the risks. Do not take me for a fool, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded even though Snape could not see. "Thanks for your time, Professor," said the Head Girl as she walked towards the door of Snape's office.

Just when he was about to write a big and bloody 'D' on a third year's paper, he heard Hermione mutter, "Thank you for everything." He looked up, but she was gone, the door giving a soft click as it closed and magically locked itself.

"Brats."

* * *

A/N: And that is it! Sorry for the long delay, I was extremely busy. Also, sorry it was not that long. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out before the year ends! But if I'm not too busy, maybe during Christmas Eve. Review, okay? Thank you. ^^

xianora


	9. Fragments of a Forgotten Future

**Disclaimer: **HP is not mine.

**Author's Note:** Thanks a lot for the reviews. And any errors are mine as I do not have a beta so I edited it as much as I can. You see a mistake, just say it to me and I will edit it. :D Also I did a bit of editing on Chapter 2. I was so stupid, leaving that detail there. Sorry about it, if you noticed that bit of discontinuity in my story. You know I left this for 2 years and I'm still familiarizing myself with the flow of the story. So, on to the story! Read and review, please!

**You'll Be Safe Here**

_xianora_

**Chapter Eight – Fragments of a Forgotten Future

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

"_Oh, and Professor, he needs to learn Occlumency. As in, really learn it this time. We tampered with his mind enough. Having Voldemort manipulate it as well…I don't think that would work too well."_

_Snape just inclined his head then went back to his seat to continue his grading. "If he is willing to learn, then I suppose I can allot some of my time to teaching him." He raised his hand, already staving off what he knew to be a warning and a reminder. "I will be…less cruel in my methods this time. I already know my mistakes and I know the risks. Do not take me for a fool, Ms. Granger."_

_Hermione nodded even though Snape could not see. "Thanks for your time, Professor," said the Head Girl as she walked towards the door of Snape's office._

_Just when he was about to write a big and bloody 'D' on a third year's paper, he heard Hermione mutter, "Thank you for everything." He looked up, but she was gone, the door giving a soft click as it closed and magically locked itself._

"_Brats."_

* * *

"If you would just give him time, Lucius. I suggest you do something about the Dark Lord and just leave Draco be for the holidays," said Narcissa before taking a sip from her tea. She has been watching her husband pace a hole on her carpet as he waited for their son's owl, which she doubted will come with a pleasant reply.

"But the Dark Lord wanted him to be marked as soon as possible! I will not disappoint and disobey him, Narcissa," replied Lucius.

"Exactly. He said 'as soon as possible.' It is not yet possible as of now, my dear Lord Malfoy. There are many eyes in Hogwarts and I would not put it past Dumbledore to have wards against these things," Narcissa reasoned. She stood up from where she was sitting comfortably to touch Lucius' arm. "And I do not want my son endangered this early into the second war. Just give him more time. This is the last thing you can give him—this small freedom."

Lucius glared at his wife and took his arm away from her gentle hold. "Fine. I shall inform my Master when he called." He walked towards the tall windows of the sitting room and expelled a large breath. "This will be the last time. And then, Draco will do my bidding and the Dark Lord's or I shall be forced to do something I might or might not regret."

Narcissa placed her hands behind her and gave in to her worry by gripping her hands hard until they drew blood.

X

Blaise, Pansy and Draco never talked about Lucius' letter again after that night they Obliviated Nott but it was still there, hanging over their heads, avoided and ignored as much as possible. Draco and Hermione were both tense and stressed out by the end of the week, thinking of what will happen once Harry got some of his memories back.

"He will remember hating me," Draco sulked while Hermione sat reading a large tome about memory tampering and accidents and Pansy leaned against the edge of the table.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Draco. He will remember how much of a brat you are yes, but Granger and you will be there to clear things up," said Pansy confidently.

"But-," Draco started, his hands pulling at his hair.

"It's no use, Parkinson. I have said every comforting thing in the universe and he is still sulking, especially after that drama with Harry a few days ago when his scar hurt," said Hermione to Pansy with an exasperated expression. She then trained her eyes at Draco at her own reminder of the recent pressing events. "You never did tell me what got you so worked up. Harry was scared that he upset you."

"He did not upset me. I was the one who wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to ask about things that I can say about the times he could not remember," explained Draco, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I overestimated my ability to keep calm…I just got overwhelmed and it's not Harry's fault."

The Head Girl closed the book she was reading and faced Draco fully. "Well, you did not take the time to explain those to him."

"What will we do to the two of you? You have so much drama that I want to puke," said Pansy with an amused smirk on her lips.

Draco pursed his lips in irritation at his housemate and stood up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione asked, reaching out to grip Draco's wrist. "You promised we'll be there together when Harry takes the first series of his potions."

The blond scowled and tried to shake of Granger. "I can't deal with that right now."

"Oh, don't be such a sulking drama queen, Draco," snapped the Slytherin girl as she started fixing their things and cleaning up their table of their parchment and quills. "We're going to clean this up and then go and fetch Potter so we can accompany him to the Hospital Wing."

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Hermione beat him to it. "And you are not going anywhere except with us so we can all explain to Harry his first year here." Hermione's hold gentled and her expression softened. "You agreed to help, Draco. You agreed to do this for Harry."

"I know. But you don't understand how much this hurts; to pretend like this," whispered Draco. "I thought I could do this—even confident that I could. Look, why don't you let me off the hook until Harry remembers at least until his fifth year memories."

"And let those bratty and bitchy memories of you stew in his mind so he can learn to dislike you? I don't think so. This is the best way. You just have to suck it up, Malfoy," said Hermione with a challenging look.

The blond clenched his jaws and looked away. A few more months…just a few more months of this torture for the godforsaken stupid Gryffindor that managed to ensnare him without his express knowledge. Well, he knows how it happened, but…oh, well.

"You'll just have to wait a few more months Draco," pleaded Hermione, unaware that she voiced some of Draco's thoughts. "After this, then we can deal with other problems, as well. Just—don't give up on Harry and you. This will all be worth it, I promise." Hermione gave him a kind smile and he sighed, nodding his head in acceptance.

"Well," said Draco. "Let us go and fetch the princess from the tower."

Pansy giggled. "I'm not sure if Potter will find that sweet."

X

"Will it hurt?"

Madam Pomfrey expelled an exasperated sigh. "For Merlin's sake, Mr. Potter, how many times must I tell you? It will not hurt. At least not to my knowledge, you always had a knack for weird things happening to you as your situation always does not follow the norm," clucked the nurse.

"You make it sound like I'm a basketcase," grumbled Harry as he tried to find a comfortable position on the hospital bed where he was to sleep for the night after he ingested his potions.

The nurse gave a chuckle. "Well, sometimes, you are."

Harry pouted while his friends laughed. "Yes, go, laugh at poor basketcase Harry."

Just then, Professor Snape entered the Hospital wing, carrying a pouch which contains Harry's potions. "Seeing as you are all having such great fun, I have brought drinks for the occasion," said Snape, handing the pouch to an amused school nurse. "I shall be supervising this to see if there are any complications on your mind after the procedure, Potter. After that, you shall meet with me privately on Monday, after dinner, so I can see your emotional state by asking a few questions." He then fished out a vial with clear liquid inside of it.

Veritaserum.

"Professor, is it really necessary to use Veritaserum for simple questioning?" Draco asked his Head of House, his brow furrowed in worry as the weight of the situation pressed upon them again.

"Yes, it is necessary," said Snape, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. "As I found out that Mr. Potter tends to keep secret of things that other people should know so his dainty behind can be kept safe." Severus gave a curt nod towards the nurse, indicating her to start administering the potions.

Harry kept silent all through Snape's tirade, too nervous to think of a retort to his Professor's insults. Madam Pomfrey handed him the first potion. "It's for the pain, dear, if there are any."

After drinking all four of his potions, Harry was given a Sleeping Draught so he can weather through the memories in a calmer way. He squirmed for a bit before giving off a sigh, the draught finally taking effect.

"No negative effects so far—that's a good sign."

Madam Pomfrey spoke too soon.

Harry shrieked as if in pain, clutching the bed sheets tightly, almost tearing them. "NO! Please, don't do this! NO, PLEASE! Why are you just standing there?"

Draco and Severus rushed forwards to hold Harry down so he won't injure himself.

"What's happening?" yelled Hermione. "He was supposed to be pain-free. What's happening?"

The school nurse was waving her wand, trying to read and interpret Harry's stats while blocking off his pained screams. Severus is muttering to himself, "I made everything the way it must be done. What the fuck is wrong with you, Potter, that a perfect potion must do this?"

"Please, please don't leave," cried out Harry.

"No! You cannot point this on Harry again! What did you do?" shrieked Hermione.

"I did nothing wrong! It was supposed to be a painless and boring wait! Not like this. It must be his mind or something interfering. Mind and soul magic is beyond anyone's understanding, even the Headmaster's," said Professor Snape as he cast spells to bind Harry to the bed.

Draco kept on kissing Harry's forehead and shushing him. "It must be his wild magic. We should have researched more before trying to mess with his mind…Shh, Harry, I'm here. We're not leaving. No…shh…"

X

**Harry's mind**

_"Let me go, Harry. All of Slytherin is already taking leave of Hogwarts. I need to go." _

_"Fuck, Draco. You're not going to be a death eater. You're not going to leave. You promised me!" Harry said, still keeping a strong hold of Draco's arm._

_"And you thought that was true? You thought I could keep such promises?"_

_xxx_

_"Harry... You don't understand. What we had—what we had was just a dream. And those two persons who acted it out are the ones we wish we could be. They were never us, Harry...never us." Draco said in a voice beyond whisper._

_"Oh yeah? Then—" Draco faced Harry only to see him fumbling for something in his finger. "—why don't you get this fucking ring of yours? It's just a dream anyway. It's not real… I'm so stupid to believe everything you said!"_

_xxx_

_"And Malfoy?...I__**hate**__you."_

_xxx_

_"Fuck, Harry. Just go!" _

_And Harry left, running for all he was worth.__**Please...please keep Draco safe...**_

_xxx_

_**"I'll always be here, Harry. Always. I promise..."**_

xxx

_"Draco? Where are you? Answer me please."_

_"Harry...you can't go looking for Draco. He's not here. He's gone. He's not coming back."_

_"Draco's dead...and he's not coming back."_

X

Hermione was about to berate her Professor more and Pomfrey was about to shout to quiet them all when Harry spoke again, still trapped inside his own head, leaving them surprised.

"No, Draco. Please, please don't leave," Harry said. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?" Harry jerked against his bindings, whimpering. "...No, he's here. He would never leave me, Hermione. He promised me. No, no, no… You promised me, Draco. Please…"

All eyes zeroed in on Draco who was kneeling beside Harry's bed, stunned and unable to move.

"What is he saying, Draco?"

"What promise?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he just stared at Harry as he continued to mutter the things he is seeing in his mind until the thrashing came to a stop, leaving the Gryffindor lying still but still whispering feverishly. "The stone. It has to be saved… Nicolas Flamel…Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. Please, anything but Slytherin(1) …Give it here, Malfoy (2)…"

Everyone present in the Hospital wing looked on silently at Draco, who in turn looked on silently at Harry with his mouth agape, eyes moving searchingly on Harry's face. Finally, Harry's mutterings died down and he was now breathing calmly as though nothing happened and everything was normal.

Snape and Pomfrey each waved their wands to see for themselves what Harry's status is and both readings came with favorable results. There was nothing amiss.

"That was not supposed to happen," muttered the Potions Master. He turned his gaze back to the blond and asked him, "What was Mr. Potter saying a while ago? What promise?"

"I—I have no idea," answered Draco. "I honestly have no idea." He swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat as he continued to process what Harry was crying out just a few minutes before. "What the fuck are you talking about now Potter? What have you gotten yourself into?"

X

A loud groan had them all jerking out of their restless sleep. Hermione stood up from the armchair she transfigured to go check on Harry while the rest of their ragtag party was left staring.

"Harry, you okay? Is there any pain?" she asked, caressing her friend's forehead to check for any temperature changes.

The raven-haired Gryffindor moaned in discomfort before replying, "No, just a bit uncomfortable on this hospital bed." He felt Hermione kiss his forehead, remaining silent instead of questioning him further, leaving him to feel grateful as he was still a bit disoriented from his sleep littered with dregs of memories and snippets of conversation that he just remembered now.

Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand, casting diagnostic spells and muttering to herself as she saw the results. "Everything is as it should be. You can leave the Hospital Wing whenever you are ready, Mr. Potter. I shall leave you to compose yourself. Good day."

"Where's Ron?" he breathed a few minutes into the silence left in Madam Pomfrey's wake, his eyes still closed.

The Gryffindor girl closed her eyes in remembered pain. This is it—the thing they were most scared of. What if Harry's condition regressed now that he remembers Ron? What will happen once he remembers what happened last June? She was about to give a whispered reply when Harry spoke again.

"He's not here," said Harry, making Hermione gasp. Harry's eyes finally opened, blinking a bit to get used to the dim light of the Hospital Wing. "There are things I saw, Hermione. What were those? It's…"

"Harry, do you remember what you saw?"

But Harry was not listening to her. Instead, he was looking at his hand in a confused fashion. "Where is…?"

"Harry?" a voice from Harry's right questioned, making the Gryffindor snap his head to look at the person who spoke. Green eyes met green, "Draco." And then Harry's scar was in pain.

X

"_I will give you your wish, Lucius, as I am most giving. But after this, no more. I have given you more chances than you deserve and it is time you return those favors to me," hissed Voldemort to his kneeling subject. "Crucio!"_

X

"Harry!"

Opening his eyes for the second time that day, he was greeted by the mouth of a vial containing a muddy pink potion. "Drink up, Mr. Potter. It's a pain potion. I do not know how it is possible but you show symptoms of a Cruciatus attack. Here, drink. There you are. And this other potion. No, drink up. Keep it down." Snape forcibly closed his jaw and mouth to prevent him from bring the potion back up.

Harry swallowed back the urge to puke and took a deep breath. "It's Lucius and Voldemort. They're planning something."

"Shh, Harry. It's okay now. You really have to practice Occlumency, this cannot keep happening," said Hermione.

"They are talking about the Marking," remarked Draco, his gaze shifting to his Head of House. Snape gave a barely perceptive nod before standing up to leave.

"I have to go and keep my appointment with the headmaster to inform him of your condition, Mr. Potter. Mentally, I think your mind is coping well enough. Just avoid stressing over things. Remember, Monday evening, I shall check your emotional state and we shall talk about you getting Occlumency lessons with me so the mind you have left will not be destroyed with possible insanity." And with that, Professor Snape left the Hospital Wing.

"He's so pleasant, isn't he?" remarked Harry before closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. "I feel so confused and my head still hurts. Is this supposed to feel this way?" Harry complained to no one in particular. "This sucks."

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks, sending silent messages to each other. The Head Girl pursed her lips and decided to plow on with her questioning. "Harry."

Harry raised his head to look at her. "When you fell asleep and got trapped in a dream…You were talking about a promise and someone 'just standing there.' You cried about Draco making a promise. And you said someone would never leave. Who are you talking about? Is it Draco?"

Brows furrowing, Harry said, "What are you talking about? I don't remember anything like that. All I remember are some snippets of when I was…eleven years old? Diagon Alley and my sorting and Ron. There are also some things about classes and the Sorcerer's Stone but they are all still so confusing. I don't think I will be able to remember everything."

"You won't Harry. It's because a year's worth of memory was fed to your mind. You cannot remember all of them, so it's okay," explained Hermione.

Draco decided to interject his question. "You were also looking at your hand and asked 'Where is…' What were you talking about?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Harry, confused. "What happened?"

Seeing Harry's genuinely confused face, Hermione shut her mouth and got to thinking. There was something not right about this situation—something they are missing. But what is it?

X

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked Harry as he pulled to a stop beside Draco in the air.

Draco was solemnly gazing at the Forbidden Forest when Harry disturbed his peace. "I—sure."

They smiled at each other before flying in tandem doing loops and dives and just plain flying around the pitch. It was like when they were beginning their fragile friendship; everything was done tentatively, carefully, in fear of destroying something that they felt was going to be beautiful.

"You seem to be okay," said Draco as they hovered over the Slytherin stands.

"That time, a few days ago. You were supposed to say you were rude to Weasley," remarked Harry. Draco nodded, remembering their talk in the library when he attempted to tell Harry some of his lost memories. "Hermione told me he died—that Death Eaters killed him. I feel like-."

"It was not your fault, Harry. Don't fall back into this again. We saved you from your mind not to have you losing to your memories yet again. It was not your fault. I am going to keep repeating that until it gets through that thick skull of yours," Draco said forcefully.

"I'm okay. Kind of," said Harry, answering Draco's stated observation a while ago. "I miss Ron, though. I know you don't like him and Hermione explained things to me so you don't have to be scared about me hating you. Don't look at me like that and glaring at Hermione from up here will do you no good either."

They stayed silent for a while and then Harry continued. "She told me not to judge you based on your actions in the past. That I should see you now—who you are now." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I'm sorry and I'll try hard to not fall into this—depression or whatever-again. I was given a second chance to live and I'm not going to waste it. I'm not going to hurt the people I love again."

The green-eyed boy smiled at Draco, causing his heart rate to speed up. "I think she's right, you know. Hermione, that is. You are a good person, if a bit sarcastic and snappy and a royal pain in the arse."

"Do you want me to hex you, Potter?" said Draco, his left eye ticking in annoyance.

Harry gave a delighted laugh. "You told me that you got over your head eventually and we became friends, anyway. So you really have nothing to be scared about. Still friends?"

Draco gave a melancholic smile, looking into Harry's heartbreakingly beautiful orbs. "Yes, still friends." He broke eye contact after a few minutes then seemed to pull himself together before saying, "Come on. It's getting cold. We should get in."

* * *

(1) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Movie during the sorting

(2) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – Chapter Nine: the Midnight Duel

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it! Please review. Please? Reviews are food for the muse and it might make me update faster! ^^ But I'm not really sure when I will be able to update after this as I still have to return to the University and I have 3 more months to endure before I finally graduate. Tell you what. Give me at least a dozen reviews and I will update before January ends. ;)

So, please review and tell me what you think! No flames! Constructive criticisms are accepted. :)


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! If there are still readers of this fic out there, waiting for an update, please be patient. I promise I will update after I find a stable job. Everything in my life right now is passing the licensure exam and looking for a job so I can't write anything.

And also, this story is going to undergo MAJOR reconstruction. The plot will basically be the same but I have to change some things at the earlier chapters to make it better. I started writing this story in my notebook when I was 14 and I'm almost 21 now and the earlier chapters does not satisfy me. So I'm going to edit it, around October, maybe.

Thank you for sticking with me,

xianora


End file.
